


Ashes of Cinder

by hpalwaysss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cinderella - Freeform, Death, Dolls, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, France - Freeform, Historical, Horror, Love, Magic, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Murder, Mystery, Obsession, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance, Yandere, fairytale, friends - Freeform, kiss, prince - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpalwaysss/pseuds/hpalwaysss
Summary: [Yandere x Reader] Loosely based off of Cinderella ||Where the godmother wasn’t really a fairy godmother, but a man who was obsessed with the naive, yet kind girl.
Relationships: Reader/Yandere
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. 1

The steaming pot whistled loudly in the kitchen, catching your attention. Quickly letting go of the knife that was cutting onions, you hurried over to the stove. In distraught, you used a bucket of water to dispense the fire beneath it. You had been too distracted with other things that you had left the porridge cooking for too long! Opening up the cover, you noticed how it was slightly burnt. Your stepmother was going to give you hell for this one.

The dreaded voice that called out that mocking nickname came just in time. “Cinder! You slow girl! Why haven’t you finished cooking yet?!

You whirled yourself around to find your stepmother standing there at the doorway. Her dark, gleaming eyes stared into your soul and her small lips curled in disgust. Her long, black hair was tied into a tight bun and she was wearing a crimson dress that she no doubt spent the family’s savings on. You guys weren’t rich, but the members in the household often liked to think so.

”In...just a few more minutes,” you softly replied, bustling back to the cutting board. A scoff could be heard behind you, followed by a loud slam on the kitchen counter. You fearfully looked over your shoulder to see that she had placed a slip of paper and coins on the counter - coins that you probably earned yourself, since it was you who had worked as well.

”After this, you will immediately head out to the market, you hear me? I need you to go buy fabric for the dresses we need for the upcoming ball. You will only be eating the leftovers once you get back. That’s punishment for taking so long,” she sneered. She swept out of the kitchen and you were left alone once more, your stomach dropping at the sound of that.

The grip on the knife’s handle tightened and you shakily chopped the rest of the onions. Tears slid out of the corner of eyes and though you were cutting onions, that wasn’t the main reason for the waterworks. Taking a few deep breaths, you thought back to your dearly beloved father that you terribly missed. Father would not have wanted your anger to take over you. Neither would it be a good idea, especially at this time, because you wished to convince your stepmother in letting you attend the ball.

This indeed did calm you down, as it always did before...but what if...it couldn’t calm you down anymore? What would happen if you couldn’t bottle in your emotions anymore?

Using your forearm to wipe the unwanted, salty droplets of water from your eyes, you let out a staggering breath and looked up determinedly. You were just fine. Hunger may lingered in the pits of your stomach, but you shouldn’t complain when so many others had it worst than you. At least you had a roof over your head and food that kept you going. It didn’t matter if you slept on the ground near the fireplace, or that you would do all the chores and pay the taxes, because you needed to stay grateful.

You finished the onions and added it into the vegetables that were frying into the pan. Mixing them well for several minutes, you finally completed the meal that Delphine - one of your stepsisters so desperately wanted.

The coins glistening in the golden sun, you reluctantly picked the pile up with your greasy hands and stuffed it into your dress’s pocket. You scanned over the piece of paper and saw it was a list for the fabrics. Untying the dirty apron from behind, you slipped it off of you and hung it back on the wall. Trudging across the kitchen and into the hallway, you turned left and reached the front of the house. A closet stood there beside the stairway and you walked into it to grab your one trench coat.

Draping it over your sooted, white dress, you then slipped into your sandals. Once you looked presentable enough to appear in public, you opened the door and walked into the evening sun that was beginning to set in the distance. You needed to hurry if you wanted to be home before it gets too late. You didn’t feel safe walking alone at night.

The thoughts being pushed to the back of your mind, you entered the cobblestoned roads of France. While trolleys and coaches rolled through the middle of the streets, people were walking on the sides. Joining in on the sidelines, you trekked through the view of colorful houses that stood closely to one another. Each were built in a similar fashion, with dark brown lines architecting the buildings and roofs that stretched into a triangle at the top.

It soon all faded away into a more public scene, where there stood the outdoor market you worked at and where many, many tall stores outlined the area. Passing through the crowded, sweaty bodies that blocked your path, you scanned your surroundings for your destination. You were focused too much that someone had shoved you. Losing your balance, you slipped on a pebble and slammed into another person.

”Watch it!” snarled a high pitched voice. A stout middle-aged woman with a mean-looking face was the person you had bumped into. Your heartbeat racing and the blood draining from your face, you knew you couldn’t allow yourself to get into any trouble. Stepmother would kill you, for sure.

”I’m sorry!” you huffed, giving her a quick bow. Without waiting for a response, you slipped away and ignored her hollers that were directed after you. Fortunately, you were much stealthier than her, so you had managed to get away in time.

You made sure to dodge people this time, ducking beneath people’s arm or sidestepping those that dawdled. As you began to wonder when this cursed store you’ve been looking for would come into view, you finally saw it. Jogging over to it, you saw it was a small, cozy tailor shop that sat in the corner of the entire street. Less people milled around here, which made you rather happy.

The brown building had a large glass out in front that showcased the finest ballroom dresses you’ve ever seen. You quickly averted your [e/c] eyes from them though, knowing that you would never have the money to buy such wants. It would be terrible to grow attach to something, only to know you would never have it.

You pushed against the glassy, cool door and the jingle of bells greeted you. Hesitantly stepping into the room that contained rolls and rolls of fabric, you anxiously pulled out the list your stepmother gave you. Someone appeared behind the counter, so you lifted your eyes up. It was an elderly man with sparkling blue eyes that hid behind spectacles. His lips stretched into a warm smile, and he beckoned you towards him.

You approached him with a nervous smile. “Hello sir, would you happen to have the fabrics on this list in stock?” You handed him the note and he peered down the writing for a few moments.

He looked back up to you and nodded kindly. “We sure do, young lady! I’ll quickly head into the back room to grab them for you.” Relief surged into you as you watched him disappear through the doorway on the side. You weren’t going to come back home empty handed, which was the best news you’ve heard all day.

A few minutes passed of you just awkwardly waiting there, but when he came back, he held exactly three rolls of fabric. It was the right amount as to the list and the purple, orange-pink, and dark blue fabric looked absolutely beautiful in your eyes. Jealousy twisted in your heart when your mind imagined how the dresses would turn out to look. And you would wear none of them.

He told you the cost of the materials and you scrambled to get the coins out. It was just enough for it, so you quickly handed to him and bid him goodbye. Wrapping your arms around your new bought items, you left the building and saw that the world had grown decently dark. Frowning in worry, you began your walk home, but almost immediately, the shop besides the tailor’s had something that caught your eye.

You paused and peered through the glass. Toys, toys, and more toys were being portrayed. A doll with huge green eyes and blonde curls sat in the corner. A train that weaved around a railroad wouldn’t stop moving. A teddy bear stitched in multiple different types of patterns was also there. A small, flickering candle was in the center of the surface, illuminating them all with its orange light. Curiosity tickled at you and you gently pressed your fingers on the invisible wall.

You glanced behind the showcased items to see the shop rather darkly lit too. You did notice a dark figure moving in the distance...that was slowly coming closer to you. You flinched away from the glass when hazel green eyes peered out at you. It was...a young man, around your age. Curly brown locks streaked of blonde sat atop his head and he wore a tall, black top hat that seemed way too large for his small face. He tilted his head to one side and his rosy lips stretched into a grin. He was attractive...in an unnerving way.

Your face aflamed for being caught by who you assumed was the store owner, you quickly turned away and propelled your legs forward again. You kept on walking for a few minutes, before questions prodded in your mind.

That encounter was too strange for your liking. There was something different about him, but you couldn’t seem to put your finger on it. It terrified you how you wished to learn more about this.

After all, curiosity killed the cat...and a poor girl named [Y/N], like you, didn’t need any of that.


	2. 2

Sweat dripping from your forehead, you hastily wiped it with the back of your hand. You then returned to sweeping. It was a hot day today. Even so, your stepmother wouldn't stop bothering you with chores - specifically the ones that were outside. The inside of the house wasn't any better, as the windows were opened and flies were buzzing around. You knew that by the end of today, you would be the one forced to spray down these bugs.

Nearing the bathroom, you tiredly walked into the small area and used the broom to brush the dust particles into the pan. Your [e/c] eyes accidentally caught sight of the mirror before you and you froze for a few seconds. Staring at yourself, you could see the dark circles that laid under the hues and the ashy gray soot that covered the side of your face. No matter how often you washed your face or showered, the soot stuck to you like a magnet. In terms of your clothes, that was a worst matter that you could barely fathom. You didn't have many spare clothes and it wasn't like you were allowed to wash your clothes often, so dirty clothes were all that was left.

That was part of the reason why you wanted to go to this ball so badly. You wished to for once forget who you were and experience joy that was no longer present in your life.

"Cinder!"

You nearly dropped the broom at the sound of high pitch squealing. Slowly turning around with a suppressed sigh stuck in your throat, you were met by one of your stepsisters, Rosa. Like her mother, she had thick, black hair that fell down to her waist instead of being put into a bun. Her squinty, brown eyes glared at you in annoyance and her red drawn lips were pursed tightly. Today, she was wearing one of her favorite gowns. It was a bright orange color and in your eyes, you didn't see the appeal. The laces were overdone too, but you weren't in the place to say anything.

"There's a fly in my bedroom. It's been buzzing in my ear for the last ten minutes! Why haven't you got rid of it yet?!" The girl shut the matching orange fan shut and jabbed it in the air towards you. You almost flinched backwards, but held your place and was glad that she would gain no satisfaction from your fear. You were afraid of stepmother, yes, but Rosa and Delphine were only annoying.

"I'll finish up the bathroom and then I'll kill the fly for you," you responded warily.

"No one's using the bathroom. My bedroom is more important, so why don't you just kill the fly first?!" she demanded, yanking the handle of the broom away from you. You began to protest, but she stepped out of bathroom and rose her eyebrows expectedly at you. "Well?"

Slowly submitting defeat, you followed right after her. Going through the narrow hallway filled of portraits of past ancestors that were not yours, you entered into the familiar kitchen. Passing the dining table and making way around the counter in the middle, you grabbed a bucket of water and quickly squeezed out soap into it. Mixing it well with your right hand, the cool water brushed against your skin, making you wish to dunk your entire self in it. You took it out when it was mixed enough and wiped your slimy fingers on your already-dirtied dress. Holding onto it, you began to head on over to your dear sister's room.

You climbed up the carpeted steps and lugged the heavy bucket behind you. Approaching the second floor, you had to stop for a few seconds to find your breath. When your heart calmed, you walked into the first bedroom on the left, where Rosa was already waiting impatiently for you. Her arms crossed across her chest, she tapped her foot repeatedly and grumbled incoherently. She pointed at a black dot in the wall and motioned you to hurry over to it. "It's right there! Cinder! Capture the damn thing before it flies in circles again!"

You stumbled over there with the wet bucket slightly sloshing over the floor. Ignoring your stepsister's glare for ruining her poor carpet, you placed the bucket on the floor. Scooping hands with the water, you carefully splashed it against the wall, aiming for the fly. It missed by millimeter and the fly flew away in lightning speed. Rosa started to scream at you for being so clumsy.

It was a long hour.

Exhausted and burned out, you trudged out the door of the wretched bedroom. Soaked in both sweat and soap water, you knew that you desperately needed a shower. Carrying the now empty and lightweight bucket down the stairs, you dropped it back onto the kitchen counter.

You paused and your eyes widened in horror as you remembered a vital piece of information. Before the fly fiasco that had happened with Rosa, your stepmother was saying something about how she wanted you to sell some ripe fruits at the market. There was no such thing as rest for you today. Letting out a small whimper in the quiet midst of the kitchen, you quickly darted to the downstairs living room. Kneeling down onto the stick-like mat that you slept on right next to the chimney, you looked through the pitiful pile of clothes. Once you got what you were looking for, you went back into the bathroom.

Yanking the white dress off of yourself, you then pulled on brown trousers and a plain blouse. Gathering your [h/c] locks in the palm of your hand, you tied it up and snuffed it into a newsboy cap. When you made sure you looked enough like a boy, you left the space and found the basket that contained the fruits stepmother gathered. Exiting the house, you were back on the same streets you've been on last week. But instead of going to that one tailor's shop, you were stuck staying out in the dreaded heat.

The situation reminded you of that strange man you saw, in the store with the toys. His eyes seemed to have glowed in the dark...like a feline of some sort. The top hat he wore didn't make him look sophisticated at all, but rather more playful in a wonky way. You didn't even talk to him, but you somehow got a feeling from him. His toys were as mysterious as him - they were products you have never seen before.

You quickly shook your head to yourself. As you have told yourself before, you were not going to wander into any unknown territory. All it would do is get yourself in trouble.

The outdoor market didn’t have as many customers today, due to the warmth. Walking through the crowds with your head held high, you put on the persona of a young man. Unlike as a woman, you didn’t need to cower and stay unnoticeable; for the time being, you got to have a sort of freedom. Which was why you quite enjoyed this job, even when it could be tiring and hard.

Arriving at your stall, you stretched your fingers into the basket to retrieve the fruits. Placing them into the boarded wooden gaps in front of you, you organized them by fruits.

”[Male Name]!” A familiar, accented voice called out to you, so you looked over to the stall beside you to find Aziel. The indian middle-aged man was tan and had warm, brown eyes. A large smile was stretched on his face and his white pearls beamed at you. The two of you had been working alongside each other for years and he was the only one here who knew you were actually a girl. He sometimes reminded you of your father.

”Hello Aziel,” you responded, making sure your voice was low and masculine enough in case of fellow passerbys that could hear you. “When did you get here?”

”Many hours ago,” he told you, pinching the front of his tan shirt to fan himself. “So I’ll be leaving now. I just wanted to check in with you though.”

”I’m doing just fine,” you answered. “I hope you’re well?”

He gave you a curt nod, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. He tossed you a coin to which you fumbled with. You clenched the rounded thing and looked up, your lips brimming with protests. You then noticed the apple he was holding, taken from your stall. He winked at you and let out a chuckle. “I knew you were going to argue if I freely gave you a coin. Well, that’s all then. I wish you luck on your sales.”

He spun around and began walking, giving you a backhanded wave. Within a few moments, he was totally gone from your sight, mingled in with the other people. You let out a sullied sigh, disappointed you didn’t get to talk to him that much. He was also one of the reasons why you somewhat liked this job.

No. There was no time to complain. Walking up to the front of the stall, you began to advertise your fruits. Your voice pegged down to several octaves, you tried to be as loud as you could. “One silver coin for an apple! Two silver coins for an orange - “

A tall frame appeared in the corner of your eye. The same brown and blonde locks that you couldn’t stop thinking about. The tall, top hat continued to rest on his head and a black simple outfit went to match with it. You wondered how he could stand the heat in such clothing.

His murky green orbs slowly blinked in the distance and you knew it was him. With ease, he slipped away from your view. It was a terrible idea, but your legs had a mind of its own and they began to move. Pausing in your advertising, you scrambled after where you last saw him, and ran, since you were dressed male and didn’t need to think about society’s rules.

Scanning everywhere in search for that one boy, you continued zigzagging through people and ignored their screams for your manners. It wasn’t until you reached the end of the market that you stopped and bent over, panting heavily.

He was gone.


	3. 3

Confused, with your mind all muddled, you could barely understand what had happened. You had told yourself not to intertwine with the unknown, but here you were, chasing down this stranger like a mad man. With strands of hair threatening to fall out from your cap, you exhaustingly headed back to the stall after your failed search. The sun bearing down on you like a weighted boulder, you instantly regretted running. 

You arrived at your stall and let out a large sigh. Your [e/c] eyes then fell to where your fruits were supposed to lie...and your stomach plummeted. The wooden storage built on your stall was bare, empty of all the colors the fruits had provided. You stumbled backwards and clenched your fists so tight the knuckles turned white. Tears prickled at your eyes, but you held them in. 

What were you thinking?! Leaving your stall unattended? No doubt the fruits were going to get stolen, so why didn't you think of the damn consequences?

It wasn't the money you were fretting over the most though. 

The thought of your stepmother's wrath was what curled your insides. 

Stretching your arm across the frame, you picked up the now-empty basket and miserably began your trek back home. Stepping through the dusty, dirt ground, you numbly ignored the advertisers' attempts to persuade you into buying their products. No longer did you try to keep the male façade, so your head was turned downwards. Dead, glassy hues stared at nothing as your mind continuously echoed the same sentence over and over again: It is all over for me.

The trip went quicker than you liked and as always, when you entered the house, the woman's figure was waiting for you. She would do this every time, almost as if she believed you'd somehow steal the coins from her. Smirking at your discomfited state, she used her maroon painted talons to motion you towards her. 

A lump appeared in your throat and you couldn't stop shaking. Following her order, you stood right in front of her and could feel your mouth dry up when she asked, "Where's the money?"

"I...um, I-I," you stuttered profusely. 

She looked at you in disgust and her lips curled up into a sneer. The same, fearful talons wrapped around your face, pinching your cheeks roughly. You widened your eyes and wished you could rip away from such a grasp. "Speak up, you ungrateful child."

You opened your mouth and could taste the coppery, warm liquid that seeped from your gums. Forcing words out, you weakly blurted it all out. "The fruits got stolen."

The hand shoved you backwards, hard, and you tumbled onto the hardwood floor. Landing on your back and slightly bumping the back of your head, you refrained from groaning at the pain. You hesitantly peered over at stepmother and saw that she was already up in your face, her eyes twinkling darkly. In one, swooping motion, her right arm pulled back...and before you could comprehend anything...a firm palm whipped across your face. 

By instinct, you pressed your hand against the throbbing cheek. More blood filled in your mouth and you leaned over to the side to spit it out. The voice that haunted your dreams rang in your ears again. "You incompetent bitch! What did you do?!"

She grasped the collar of your blouse and yanked it tightly, nearly choking you. You couldn't answer her question though, because what would you say? That you were curious about this man and had decided to follow him, so you abandoned the fruits? Which ever way you phrased this, it wouldn't make sense to this woman...and neither would it to you. 

"That's it. You won't have supper tonight. Neither will you eat at all tomorrow." She finally let go of your choke hold and you sprawled on the ground, gasping for air. Brushing her hands off as if she had just touched filth, she calmly picked up the layers of her dress and walked away. 

Alone and now wheezing, the tears eventually won you over. Letting out a pitiful gasp, you wrapped your arms around yourself and rocked back and forth. You were going to starve and there was nothing you could do about it - not when you had no money and lived under stepmother's roof. 

"Cinder? Are you crying?" 

You hastily wiped the droplets from your eyes and raised your head up to see Delphine. The other stepsister had auburn hair, but like the rest of this wretched family, she had dark, beady eyes that cruelly glimmered at you. You could say she was somewhat nicer out of the three, but it wasn't too much of a noticeable improvement. 

Her hair was curled and tied up into a ponytail and her face was caked of powder and products. She stood there at the top of the stairs, leaning down and watching you in amusement. "Aren't you a baby," she cooed. 

You thought back to your father's words: be the bigger person. You bit down on your tongue to keep your anger from pooling out. Instead of retaliating, you focused on how you desperately needed to shower and sleep. Struggling against the idea of collapsing right then and there, you pushed yourself up. You ignored the repetitive mocking Delphine called out at you and she ultimately grew bored, stomping into her bedroom. 

You weaved your way around the house and found the hidden family room that you resided in. It was a narrow room and was very dirty and musty. You tried to clean it up one time, but like the woman she was, stepmother wouldn't allow it. 

Gazing at the area, you took in the fireplace that had no fire, but had ashes that flew everywhere. The marble floor dark and covered with dust, it was no longer pretty like it used to be. Cobwebs decorated the corners of the walls and critters crawled beneath the unused furniture that filled most of the space. A small window showed the darkened sky and the glowing moon that radiated your surroundings with white light. Beside it was a door that led to the backyard garden, where you sometimes found yourself in, to escape reality for a quick second.

The sight of all this led you to one decision: showering would make no sense right now. It was better if you did it tomorrow morning. 

Sweaty, soapy, and dirty, there you were, laying yourself down onto the blackened mat. The hunger aching in your abdomen, you winced your eyes shut and laid there in the darkness. The Godfather clock in the room ticked loudly, making it all the more harder for you to sleep. 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Streets away, at the edge of the outdoor market, dark green eyes anxiously darted from one side to the other - Orbs that were reflected from the flickering candle that sat there on the desk and provided dim light within the shadows. The figure shifted in his seat, the concentration in his expression slowly turning into frustration. 

What laid in front of him was a stuffed rabbit that eerily looked a little too real. There was a huge chunk missing though...the cute, doe eyes that should've been there was dotted of dark red substance instead. 

The man sighed warily and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Picking up a needle, he stabbed it right through his finger. Blood easily fell from it. Catching the droplets with the glass vial that he held in his other hand, he waited until it reached the 2 cm mark, before he licked the remaining blood that left his body. He smiled in delight for such accuracy and held onto his cane. He twirled it in excitement. 

Mixing his blood with an unidentifiable liquid, the brown color suddenly turned into a pretty golden shade. He picked the glass up and gently swirled it for a few seconds. 

He nearly dropped it when a loud slam rumbled the office. He spun his chair around to find him facing a short girl, her red eyes too big to be normal and her skin white and flawless as ever. Her gold ringlets framed her face perfectly and she wore an outfit that was pink and overfilled with laces. "Are you finally done with it, master?" she asked, her voice high pitched in a lovely, girly way. 

"How many times have I told you not to slam the door?" he said, ignoring her question for a bit. Crestfallen, she looked down at her feet. His eyes softened and he sighed. "Almost."

Like a switch, she went from being sad to excited. Her ears perked up and she bounced across the room, eagerly looking down at his work in progress. She watched as he tipped his new substance onto the stuff animal, dousing it until the gold stuck onto every nook and cranny. A sizzling sound erupted from the toy and the air in the room grew hot. The man and the girl scooted away from it and waited when all was silent once more. 

The crystalized stuffed toy stayed still on the surface and the young man got up from his chair. Tightly holding onto his fancy cane, he began walking to the door, not once turning around. "Are you coming?" 

"O-oh yes!" the girl responded quickly, peeling her eyes away from the non-moving rabbit. She straightened up and trailed right behind him. Together, they left the room and he closed the door, locking it with a golden key that hung around his neck. "Do you have a plan yet?"

He lightly chuckled at her words, although it wasn't anything funny. "Of course. Who do you think I am?"

Heading to the back of the shop where there was a door that led to the outside world, he paused and whirled around to face the girl. His attractive face without a hint of emotion, he elegantly reached the hat that nestled in his hair. Holding the brim of it firmly, he draped it across his torso and bowed down in farewell...at the girl who couldn't leave.


	4. 4

The sensation in your stomach twisted continuously, like a monster raging in its locked chambers. It pinched at your insides, reminding you of the lack of nutrients you had. Especially for the activities you were doing today, you needed food that you didn't have. It was enough to erupt a pain on the side of your torso. 

Fingers wrapping around the edge of a brown watering can, you stood there in the sun as you tipped water among the plants of the backyard garden. The splatter of droplets against the dirt ground echoed into your eardrums, slightly making you dizzy for the lack of energy you have. The vibrant colors of the flowers peered up at you, almost in a way where they're ridiculing you. 

A rustle suddenly caught your attention and your head snapped to where you heard the sound. It came from the other side of the garden, so walking through the withering snarls of brown weeds, you reached the other side. Your [e/c] eyes cautiously scanned the area and spotted a dark green bush that could've been the cause of the sound. You inched your feet around the wide plant to see nothing. Raising your eyebrows, you shook your head at your paranoia. It must've been some sort of rodent. 

You pulled back from the bush and began your way back to the plants you were watering, but a wave of pain hit you. Sinking to the ground and holding your stomach tight, you cried at the feeling of needles prickling into you. That was it; you somehow needed to grab something from the kitchen - anything that could save you from this terrible feeling. 

Forcing yourself up, you hurried back inside, away from the torturous sun. Walking back to the familiar hallway, the feeling of being watched washed over you and you looked around in panic. There was no one around except for the creepy portraits that hung on the walls. You sighed; it wasn't as if stepmother would notice if you took a piece of bread from the pantry, would she? 

Like a skittering mouse, you crept around as fast as you could, finally reaching your destination. You let out a breath when you saw the place empty of anyone. Rushing past the dining table, you slipped into the pantry to be greeted by darkness. Shit. Where were the candles when you needed them? 

Blindly stretching your arms out, you felt the cool touch of platform and knew that food rested on it. The feeling of wrapper touched the back of your hand. Slightly widening your eyes, you returned your left hand to where it originally was. You carefully pulled at the item and knew immediately that it was what you were looking for. With that in mind, you scurried out of the food closet with the weight in your hands. The moment you stepped out of there, not only did the brightness greet you, but a person did as well. 

In fact, you even bumped into them. It wasn't your stepmother, but it was Delphine....which, to be fair, wasn't any better. 

She blinked at you in surprise for a few seconds, and her dark, spidery lashes fluttered at you. It didn't take long until she regained her composure though, so she smirked tauntingly at you. "You didn't think your fight with mother went unnoticed, did you? I heard about it, how you're not supposed to be..." Her eyes flickered to the loaf of bread that was clenched tightly by you. "...eating at all today."

She snatched it away from you and you helplessly let her. Your arms fell to your sides limply. The smell of bread lingered in your nose, teasing you and making your stomach grumble even more. You refrained yourself from glancing at the tasteful delight and cautiously eyed the girl in front of you. If you treaded lightly, maybe she would end up deciding that it wasn’t worth it to rat you out. “Will you...tell stepmother?” you asked her meekly, your hues begging at her.

She barked out a laugh and disgust seeped into her features. Leaning a little forward, she narrowed her dark eyes at you. “Look at how pitiful you are, silently begging me like this. Seeing you without an ounce of dignity is enough for me, so being the kind person I am, I will not tell mother. After all, she does not need to deal with your selfish mistakes again. Now shoo, go back outside. The garden still needs work to be done.”

”Thank you,” you softly murmured, despite the insults she threw at you. Whether you’d like to admit it or not, you were being saved by Delphine here, even if her reasons were for herself only.

She raised her perfectly carved eyebrows and wrinkled her nose at you. “None of this is for you, bitch. Hurry up and leave already,” she scoffed, dismissively gesturing you out with the motion of her hand.

Not waiting for a second longer, fearful that she might change her mind, you quickly got out of the kitchen. Treading back to the messy room you slept in, you opened the wooden door and went into the outside world once more. The yellow ball in the sky was a little lower than before and the heat was a bit more bearable.

Your white - matted with soot - dress slightly tousled by the slight breeze, you crouched down to the ground. Picking up the abandoned water bucket, you held it for the second time. You stood up and frowned.

You were really lucky to have escaped trouble so narrowly, but the fact that your exhausted body didn’t have the food to stay productive...was still prominent. It was all you could think about.

Another rustle from the same direction filled the silence of the garden. But unlike last time, you chose to ignore it. You wanted to completed the chore of watering the entire garden as soon as possible, to save your energy to last through the night. It was probably just another rodent and you didn’t have the time to spare to entertain your curious thoughts.

While you were about to head on over to the flowers again, a movement appeared in the corner of your vision. Your lips parted in awe as you swiveled your feet towards the view of the bush again. Laying your eyes on a small creature that had just appeared from the shrub, a gentle breath released from your throat. The small animal’s fur was coated in a sleek brown with white tuffs that poked out from its behind. Long ears poked out from its head, sticking straight up, as if in alert mode. Big, round, black eyes that reflected beautifully stuck out on each side.

It rested there calmly, its body lumped in one spot and looking so...squishable. “You’re so cute,” you whispered.

Without realizing it, you had instinctively moved forward at the adorable creature. Its ears twitched and it noticed you. In less than a second, it hopped madly across the garden, further from you. Your face paling at the error you made, you hurried after it, forgetting your starved situation. “W-wait!” you called after it, running through the fields.

It sped off to the front side of the house and even though you would’ve normally stopped by now, there was something pulling you to chase after it. Down the curve of the driveway you went, your legs continued to pummel against the gravel. You watched as the tiny thing disappeared past the gates of the property.

Taking the turn onto the streets, you desperately scanned the area to see that it had completely vanished from your sight. Wheezing raggedly, you used the stabled nature of the metal gate to keep yourself upward.

Something touched the side of your right foot. In confusion, you peered down at the ground and noticed a dark bundle. You hesitantly picked it up to see a note plastered on top of it. On it was messy handwriting, so you went to read it.

[Y/N]. I’ve noticed how famished you’ve been looking lately. It wouldn’t be right if I let this situation go unhandled, so I bought some food for you. Please enjoy this, as I had spent a lot of time thinking about what you liked the most. Make sure to keep yourself healthy from now on.

You blinked at it for a couple of seconds. There wasn’t any name written on it, but the only person who knew your actual name and situation besides your...family was Aziel. This was from Aziel then, wasn’t it?

Making a mental note to thank him the next time you see him, you tore through the package, revealing the contents that laid inside it. Bread, biscuits, fruits, and vegetables were all tucked neatly into a bowl. You dropped your jaw at the sight of it and your mouth watered. Forgetting about the fact that you had found this randomly in the street with a note that had no name on it, you hungrily shoved grapes into your mouth.

With your cheeks stuffed, you retreated into the walls of the family’s land and devoured the food. It was goddamn delicious and the emptiness of your stomach was beginning to regain itself. You could feel yourself more awake, more strong, and more happy.

The rabbit may have escaped, but it was a miracle in itself for leading you to this. In a way, it was protecting you from your stepmother, making sure you got the secret gift that Aziel had left for you.


	5. 5

The crystal blue droplets that fell from the sky splattered atop the gravel ground in a constant cycle. The sound of thunder soon followed in the distance, making you slightly flinch. You wrapped your arms around yourself and attempted to protect your bare skin from the damp air, but to no avail. Standing there under the covers of your stall, you grew angry at yourself for not bringing an umbrella. You always ran into trouble; you should've known to prepare yourself.

Glancing over to Aziel, you could also see the regret in his eyes. While he was packing his items back into his black bag, he grimaced at the sight of his outfit. The both of you were going home soaking wet tonight. 

Now that the streets were deserted of people because of the downpour, the middle-aged man could address you by your real name. "Stay safe when you go home, okay [Y/N]? There's no point in avoiding getting wet, but make sure to take a warm bath afterwards," he told you, his dark eyes softening. "I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you," you said, nodding obediently. Your mind suddenly flitted to a few days ago, where you found food outside the house. Before the man could take his first step into the rain, you quickly called out to him. "Thank you for the food, Aziel."

His brows furrowed in confusion and he turned to face you. "What food?"

You blinked for a few moments, also getting confused. When you had found the bowl of delicacy, you immediately assumed it was from Aziel...because he was the only person that made sense. Was he lying then, or was he truly not the one who gave it to you? If it wasn't him, who else could it possibly have been? None of this made sense, but maybe it was best if you didn't elaborate it to him if it wasn't him. He would start worrying and you didn't want to stress him out. 

Now that you thought about it, it was stupid of you to eat the food that day. There was no name on the note. You didn't get any stomachaches from it, but even so, there could've been a chance it was dangerous to eat. 

"Oh, it's nothing," you brushed it off. Forcing a small smile on your face, you waved goodbye to him. "Now get going! Get home safely!"

He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut when he realized he shouldn't question it. Looking at you in amusement, he gave you a tip of his head. He then took a deep breath and scrambled out into the cold. You watched as he hurried through the market, already getting watered down within seconds. You sullenly peeled your [e/c] eyes away from his retreating form and looked down at the pitiful pile of fruits before you.

It was best if you left now too, since it would serve you no purpose to stay here - you wouldn't attract many customers. Gently picking the fruits up one by one, you placed them back into your basket. Peering from your shelter, you wished a miracle could appear to stop the storm that besieged you.

Except, life wasn't that easy. 

Clasping one of your hands onto the basket, you held the other hand above you as an attempt to keep yourself a little less wet. Lowering your newsboy cap onto your face, you hoped it would be enough to keep the water from blurring your vision. You stared at the scenery in front of you and shook your head to yourself. Don't think about it and just go for it...[Y/N].

You jumped right into it. Bounding out from the stall, you entered into the wet world. Your feet splashed into large puddles, making your socks drenched of dirty ground water. The male clothes that loosely fitted you stuck close onto your arms and legs, and it erupted goosebumps all over your body.

Squinting your orbs at the darkened surroundings, your vision was definitely getting blurry. Despite the lack of one of your senses, you kept running until you reached the end of the market. That was when you noticed a small shape on the ground. You slowed down to inspect what it was. Wiping your eyes and clearing up your sight once more, you let out a gasp when you saw the familiar creature. 

It was the bunny you saw in the garden. It was the very same one that compelled you to follow it, leading you to the food - food that you now knew wasn't from Aziel. 

You watched as it sat in the rain, its pelt dampened. You've never seen an animal act so strange before. 

It began to hop away again and gaining the feeling of deja vu, you forgot about your initial goal and went to follow it. Scrambling after it, it led you away from the roads and instead to a grassy meadow that was now being watered by the rain. The further the two of you were from the buildings built from civilization, the faster it went, so you picked up your pace as well. 

The meadow faded into woods - filling the area of tall, looming trees that illuminated greenery into the environment. Too entranced by the bunny, you didn't think at all as you proceeded into the woods. The thunder clapped once more, making you shudder, but your eyes stayed on the ground to where the bunny wouldn't stop moving. It darted under logs, scurried around trees, and took multiple turns. It was rather hard for you to keep tabs on it.

Minutes and minutes passed. You should be tired and freezing by now, but for some reason, your mind didn't seem to care. All you could focus on was the small creature that was always several feet ahead of you. 

You dropped your jaw in awe and stopped in your tracks. No longer were you staring at the ground in search for the bunny - you had lifted your head up to see someone. There, holding a maroon colored umbrella above his head, was the young man with the top hat. After chasing him down last time only to have him disappear on you, it was almost unbelievable to see him clearly for the first time.

Boring the same dark coat and outfit you saw him in last time, the clothing was refrained from any sort of wetness. He swept his brown and blonde bangs away from his forehead as he straightened his top hat. The man then froze in his action when he noticed you, his surprised apparent in his hazel green eyes. Without a glass window or people as obstacles in between the two of you, you could finally see his features better. Unlike the other times you've seen him, you noticed how he had a smatter of light freckles across the center of his face that somehow made him even more attractive. 

"I-It's you," you breathed out, stumbling over your words. 

He walked towards you, his strides elegant and long. Your heartbeat raced in your chest - in both excitement and anxiety. A shadow fell upon you and you lifted your eyes to see that he held his umbrella over you. 

Awkwardly letting out a small chuckle, you nervously stared at the mysterious man that you never expected to meet face to face. "O-oh, I'm already wet. It's fine. Thank you though."

"Anything counts miss," he responded. You stilled at his lovely voice that was low, but silky - like the fabric you bought a few weeks ago. The sound of it tingled your ears and the accent that accompanied it made it all the more beautiful. His glowing hues analyzed you like a hawk and his pale pink lips curved into a soft smile. 

"Excuse me if I sound rude...but who are you?" you couldn't help but ask. You've been seeing him too often lately that you've been wondering if this was not a coincidence. Also, was the strange rabbit somehow linked to this male?

He inclined his head and his locks fell a little over his pretty eyes. "The name is Blaise Wellington," he whispered. 

You blankly stared at him for a bit - you didn't expect him to reveal his name so easily. Quickly noting how rude you were for staring, you cleared your throat and chose to introduce yourself as well. It was hard to ignore how embarrassing this was, being that you were drenched and lacked of any dignity. "Mine is [Y/N] [L/N]."

"A pleasure to meet you, [Y/N]," he responded. Before you could react, a hand stretched outwards to snatch the cap that covered your head. Without it, unruly [h/c] hair fell down to frame your face. You widened your eyes in shock at what this man - Blaise - just did. His features turning playful, he let out a breezy laugh at your expression. "I knew you were that girl I saw out my window."

At a loss for words, you inched away from him and looked at him in suspicion. "Why are you out here in the woods? Why am I out here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave you a lazy smile. "You ask quite a lot of queries," he stated, avoiding your questions altogether. You opened your mouth to speak again, but a warm palm wrapped around your wrist. Shocked for the millionth time today at this man's sudden actions, you watched as his hand guided yours to the hold of the umbrella. It was now you that was holding the umbrella instead of him. "Keep it."

Darting out from the confines of the umbrella's hood, Blaise had went so fast he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Stunned into silence, you stood there alone in the woods with a stranger's umbrella. What the hell just happened? 

The raindrops drumming against your new shelter, you slowly went back home. Blaise Wellington and those murky eyes of his consumed your mind for the entirety of the walk home. You had some questions before, but after having met him, the amount of them floating in your head had only piled up. 

If it weren't for this item gifted to you - the one you were currently holding in your hand - you wouldn't think any of this was real.


	6. 6

For the first time since ages, you had free time on your hands. It started as another normal day of doing chores, chores, and more chores, but the process was soon interrupted when luck came in to rescue you. A tailor visited the household today - a young woman that wore clothing with fashionable frills everywhere. She sauntered into the house with a large luggage that probably contained her fine sewing kit and since your stepmother didn't want to embarrass herself with you, she made you hide. You only saw this new stranger from far away, but you were actually glad you didn't have to meet her; she would turn up her nose at the sight of you for sure. 

An excited smile on your face, you scurried through the hallways. Your daily hair combing for your stepsisters was interrupted and now you had hours left of free time. Reaching the one dirty room that you resided in, you shut the door behind you. Stepmother never installed a lock on the door, but it would have to make do. If your precious sisters had something important going on, she wouldn't bother to check on you. Your bare feet stepping over the ashes that stained the tiled floor, you crossed the small space and went to rummage through the big pile of unused, forgotten junk. 

It was the perfect place to hide your treasure. 

Having found what you were searching for, you pulled the material out from the dark gap your arm had squeezed through. What came out was an old, wooden coat hanger that was draped of mismatched fabric. You didn’t have a mannequin, so you had to be creative. A mixed array of red and pink colors, the fabric did not come close to looking like a dress at all. You had been too busy lately to work on this - which meant you had to make up most of it today. 

There was only a month left until the ball arrived. Within this time frame, you had to gather the courage to ask for stepmother's permission to go...as well as finish up a decent-looking dress. 

Humming a sweet, soft tune under your breath, you pulled out a small sewing box from the pile. Your finger carefully maneuvering around, you picked up the small needle that glimmered coolly between the sunlight. Slipping a pink thread through the hole of the end of the needle, you gracefully tied the knots that secured it. 

You looked at the mess of tatters in front of you with a determined face; it was time to get started.

An hour passed. Another few. Fabric coming together, the torso part of the dress was slowly beginning to look like a dress. The warm shade of pink wrapped to where your waist would've laid and the long sleeves were stitched together with enough space inside to fit your arms. Red fabric darted the edge of the sleeves, picturing up pretty details of flowers. A red flower brooch was also stuck onto the front of the dress, sitting where your heart would be. 

Admiring your art for a few moments, you flinched when you heard the sound of your nickname from the distance. "Cinder! Where are you?! Why haven't you started making supper, you insolent child?!" 

Relieved that she chose to call for you instead of barging into the room, you shoved your work in progress back into its hidden place. Brushing yourself off and straightening yourself out, you quickly got out of the room. 

When the kitchen appeared, you were in for a surprise. Standing in the dining room were Rosa and Delphine, twirling and giggling together. Each of them wore ballroom dresses that magnificently reached the floor. Exquisite lining, laces, and patterns dotted each of them. Rosa wore a pink-orange dress, while Delphine wore a midnight blue gown. The two of them looked like princesses to you. 

Your heart twisted in envy. The two sisters then paused in their celebration, looking over at you in surprise. As they did that, it made you feel like the true outcast that you were. The happiness from earlier that came from working on your own dress was gone; all you wished to do now was disappear. 

The meaner of the two, Rosa, quickly broke the silence. Leering at you with dark eyes, she came up to you and smoothened her dress out purposely. "How do you like our dresses, Cinder?" she asked, hungrily taking in the frown that was etched on your face. 

"They're very beautiful," you replied through clenched teeth. The smile was the fakest it could be, but you were so tired of everything. Why was it that you can never have any good, uninterrupted days? 

She gave you a pitying look and shook her head dramatically. "What a shame," she sighed. Her orbs slowly analyzed your white, worn out dress up and down. "You will never get the pleasure to feel so queenly, will you?"

Delphine sauntered behind her and snickered. "Good one sister. After all, Prince Cameron would never take notice of her."

"Prince Cameron!" exclaimed Rosa, whirling to face her sister. A dazed, lovesick expression appeared on her face and she clasped hands with Delphine, who looked about just the same. The two giggled and jumped excitedly together. "We'll get the chance to dance with him at the ball. He surely can't resist us when we look this good!"

"He's so handsome, isn't he?" Delphine gushed, slightly blushing as she thought of him. 

"I will marry him."

"No, I will!"

You watched as this ridiculous scene occurred before your very own eyes, growing agitated. What was the deal with this Prince they were always talking about? Unlike them, you didn't have the time to think about such trivial subjects. Love was the least of your worries and it was something you didn't care much about. Additionally, what your stepsisters had with this said-Prince wasn't love - it was attraction from looks and status. You couldn't stand it. You couldn't stand for how shallow they were. You couldn't stand for how unfair it was. 

It was hard to watch. Your jealousy was burning you alive.

Slipping past the pair, you were stopped instantly. They wouldn't leave you alone. "Cinder! Tell me, who's going to marry Prince Cameron?" Rosa's demanding voice stilled you and you turned back around to see the two sisters waiting expectedly of you.

Play it safe.... You knew you should play it safe, but you've always been playing safe. And what did that lead you to? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. For years, you were their doormat to step on; the more time goes on though, the more your patience was wearing thin. Like right now? All you wanted to do was wipe off the smirks that mocked your dreams. How could your goddamn father do this to you? You would've preferred to become an orphan than live in this wretched family.

The thoughts combined, fueling your anger, and the words finally blurted themselves out in a quiet but firm voice. "Neither of you."

Silence filled the three of you and for a moment, all you could hear were the loose droplets that fell from the sink. Drip. Drip. Drip. 

"What did you say?!" Delphine snarled, balling her hands into fists. The other sister was calmer for some reason. Holding up her hand with a passive face, she quieted the red-head, who looked at her in bewilderment. Gingerly picking up her skirts, she glided over to you, grinning at you with her canines looking sharp and evil. 

"Cinder, Cinder, Cinder," she cooed, slapping your cheeks lightly before pinching them. "Is it because you also want to marry him?" You widened your eyes and she snickered at your reaction. "I'm right, aren't I. Isn't that cute. Little Cinder thinks she could actually show her disgusting face in front of royalty." 

"What is the meaning of this?" Another person swept into the room, somehow making the atmosphere even more tense. Rosa let go of your cheeks and spun around fearfully. You peered over the young lady's shoulder and made eye contact with the familiar beady eyes. A lump arose in your throat. You were supposed to be cooking by now, but you haven't even started. 

It was strange to you how Rosa and Delphine were also afraid of stepmother. "Cinder wasn't cooking, so we scolded her for you, mother," Delphine lied, making you drop your jaw in shock. Your stepmother's gaze pierced into you and you shivered in terror. 

"Useless! Are you trying to starve us?!" your stepmother screamed at you. She was fuming and shaking because of how angry she was. "You don't want to cross me again, Cinder, I promise you that. Get the meal done in under an hour or you're sleeping with the rats tonight."

She left the room and the two stepsisters followed right behind her, their faces mixed in a fine expression of relief and guilt. 

Alone again at last. Bustling into the kitchen, you began to wash the vegetables that were needed for this meal. Submerging the green edible food into the cold water, you concentrated on what needed to be done. If you kept yourself busy, it would help you ignore the tears that threaten to fall out.

To distract yourself, the thought of the umbrella came into your mind. It was placed among the pile of hidden treasure in your room, since you were afraid someone would find it and wonder where you got it from. The dark red-pink shades of maroon colored your vision and you imagined the carved, warm wood that was the hilt of it. Then you imagined the person that it belonged to...Blaise Wellington. His dark green eyes were already so memorable to you. 

You never planned to keep the umbrella; you were actually going to return it to him soon. 


	7. 7

Heart thrumming against your chest, you stuffed your balled fists into the pockets of your trousers. Strolling through the streets with a bag that swung into your leg at every stride, you were now on your way to return the umbrella to the strange man...Blaise Wellington. You weren't sure what to think of this - only that your mind was in scatters and you had no idea what to do once you got there. Were you even welcomed there?

The sky in a cloudy gray, you shivered at the cool air. The transition from summer to fall was beginning, as the leaves that were falling colored into shades of golden, red, and brown. You thought it was beautiful and you believed this upcoming season was better than the prior. There was something magical about harvest season and the sight of it gave you hope for the future.

Passing dark and looming buildings that contained miscellaneous shops that ranged from selling furniture to clothing, you continued your walk. The closer you got to your destination, the more you couldn't cover your nerves. Sweat slicked over your palms and laid on your forehead. Ignoring the temperature, your body was feeling hot underneath the clothing. Lastly, your legs were shaky as you made your way over.

The corner section of the large shopping district finally made an appearance and there it was, a standing shop besides the tailor shop you had been to. Small, dainty, and warm looking, your feelings were otherwise when you saw it.

Thoughts ran through your head at the speed of light. What were you going to say to him? How long were going to stay there for? Would he answer any questions you have? 

You neared it and the glassy window that you took notice was just the same as the last time you were here. A train, a doll, a teddy bear, and an unlit candle filled the surface of the brown wood inside the store. They were the ones that piqued your interest the most, leading you to see the young man behind the window. 

Instead of running away like last time, you summoned your courage and took a step into the place that haunted your dreams. 

The whistle of chimes greeted you and the door behind you slammed shut, the cold evaporating alongside it. Though it was daytime, light barely reached the room - the only beacon of light coming through was from the window up at front. Therefore, candles were lit in the back of the area, filling the air with its aroma. 

Focusing your gaze on the interesting artifacts laying on a large shelf, you noticed an immense amount of stuff animals. There was bears, tigers, sheep, dogs, giraffes - all the animals that existed in this world could've been on that shelf. Dark, reflecting eyes appeared from all of them in a cute, but creepy way. They all had exquisite details on them, reminding you of the bear you saw up front. The toys here were remarkable. 

On the other side were dolls, variating in size, race, hair, and clothing. Wooden figurines of soldiers or nutcrackers stood next to them, having been carved finely. Train tracks crossed the floors with a small machine that went through them in a cycle. There was other toys too...toys that you didn't even know the names of, but they caught your [e/c] eyes just as much.

"Welcome to my humble, little shop...." A voice startled you and you whirled to face eyes that seemed to be glowing in the dark. "...[Y/N]."

He was wearing something different for once. Donning a white blouse tucked into tan pants, the clothing framed him well. Of course, he couldn't go anywhere without his top hat, so it rested on his head like it belonged there. Heat filled your cheeks as you couldn't help but admire his looks. He looked so...princely. 

"Hello Blaise," you responded meekly, fiddling your fingers on the handle of your bag. 

Your cap was snatched from your head and a female you were once again. He twirled the cap around with his pointer finger and gave you a Cheshire smile. "I can't have this covering your pretty, pretty locks, can I?"

Instinctively, you reached your hand up to touch your hair. Stammering, you uttered out, "Oh, I-"

"So what brings you here?" he questioned, setting the gray cap on top of his cane. He then leaned on the long, elegant stick, growing closer to you with those preying hues of his. 

"I wanted to give this back to you," you said, digging your hands into the black bag. Your hand tightening on the polyester fabric, you pulled it out, revealing the maroon item. Glancing at him, you saw him slightly raising his eyebrows and straightening himself up. You handed the enclosed umbrella to him, dropping it into his arms. 

"I thought I told you to keep it," he murmured, holding it with one hand.

"Well...now that we're done here, I guess I'll leave," you awkwardly pointed out. You spotted the cap that was still flimsily laying atop the cane. "If you don't mind, I'll need that cap back. And then I'll be heading out. Thank you for lending me your umbrella, sir." 

"Oh, this thing?" he purred, picking up your cap once more. You stretched your hand outwards, expecting him to return it to you easily. But to your shock and dismay, he removed his top hat and your cap took its place. It actually matched well with his face, making him boyish in an unruly way. Having seen him in a top hat for so long, it was strange to see him without it. Then something else toppled on your own, and you realized you were now wearing his hat. He chuckled at you, observing you for a few seconds. "The top hat suits you better."

Unamused, you peered at him through the shaded hood of the large hat. If you dawdled around here any longer, your stepmother was going to get suspicious of your whereabouts. "Excuse me, but I must get going now."

"Why won't you join me for a cup of tea first?" He nudged his head to a doorway on the right side where the dolls were lined up. 

You didn't understand why you were so drawn to this man. Even with the thought of stepmother's terrifying face in your mind, you were so curious about all of this - about him. Your life had never been close to be as thrilling as this and the little taste of it was urging you to experience it more. Maybe...spending an hour here wouldn’t be too bad. After all, it could help you procrastinate from coming back to that dreaded house.

Giving him a curt nod, you watched as he lit up with a mischievous smile and beckoned you with a hand to follow him. The two of you crossed the room, side stepping where the train tracks drew and stopped in front of the door. A key had appeared out of nowhere into his right palm and he used it to unlock the door. With the sound of a click, the door opened to reveal a normal-looking office, much to your disappointment. You weren't sure what you were expecting, but this was too mundane that it didn't fit Blaise's character. 

The room was brighter than the actual shop, at least. Blood scarlet curtains drawn apart, shadowy light filtered the space. You could see everything, from his wide desk full of papers scattered around to his bookshelf in the corner and then to bags of white cotton stuffing that littered the floor. 

He gestured you to sit down on a chair in front of his desk. He sat down on the other end and began to pour tea into a teacup. Pushing the cup towards you, he proceeded to pour one for himself as well. You looked down at the steamy, golden liquid and in confusion, watched at steamy fumes arise from it. It was still hot...and you wondered how. The tea was all set up already, so wouldn't that mean he was preparing to drink it before you arrived? Shouldn't it be cooled off by now? 

Feeling eyes on you, you quickly took the first sip and let out a yelp. Dammit! You were so flustered you forgot it was still hot!

A laughter from Blaise filled the room and you looked over at him to see him sipping it easily...like the gentleman he was. He daintily placed his tiny, porcelain cup down and tilted his head to the side. "Do you live near the market?" he asked you with an interested look on his face. 

"Yes I do," you replied with no hesitation. "Do you?"

He hummed, licking his soft lips to rid of the residue. You gulped and averted your orbs upward. "I suppose."

What did that mean? Every phrase he answered was like a big riddle to you, teasing you like there's no tomorrow. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, why do you wear this top hat all the time?" Now it was your turn to shoot a question. Glancing up at the thing that sat atop your head, you realized how heavy and hot this could get. 

"You can just call me Blaise," he told you. You quickly nodded and he went on to answer your actual inquiry. "I wear it because I can...also, doesn't it look awfully dashing on me?"

You smiled a little. Once again, a rather simple and avoidant answer, but you didn't mind it too much. "Yes. I guess it does."

"You only guess? Why, you hurt my feelings, darling," he said, letting out a loud sigh and dramatically placing his hand over his heart. You giggled and shook your head. 

"So do you run this toy shop?" The young man nodded mutely. "Why did you decide to open one up?"

The scrape of the chairs' legs on the floor was followed by the man pushing himself up from his position. He towered you with a stoic face. In one quick motion, he switched the two hats that sat on your guys' heads. "I better get back to attending the store," he pointed out. He gave you a tight lipped smile and inclined his head respectfully. "Thank you for joining me. This was lovely."

His tone was cold, so you followed him out the door obediently. Entering into the main part of the shop, the first thing you saw was a pair of red eyes.


	8. 8

Those red eyes belonged to a short, little girl with curly, blonde hair and flawless, pale skin. A beautiful, pink dress wrapped around her body perfectly... but they reminded you of something. You couldn't seem to put your finger to it, but she was eerily similar to something. She was watching you with those strange amber hues of hers and was looking at you as if she had never seen another human before.

The young man that was briskly walking out of the office room was now whirling around, his dark green hues flashing angrily. They laid on the little girl for a moment, so she slightly flinched in response. You almost did the same, but when you blinked, his expression completely changed to a neutral expression. Confused, you watched as he calmly walked back to you and the little girl. Was that just a figure of your imagination?

"[Y/N], this is my niece Veria," Blaise explained, tilting his head towards the little girl. "She's just staying here for a little while, as I'm taking care of her while her parents are busy."

You widened your eyes in surprise and observed the two side by side. They didn't seem to be family with their distinguishable features, but maybe it was just mainly the eyes of the girl that was throwing you off. The little girl then moved forward, holding a dainty hand out at you. A soft, high pitched voice rang into your ears as you accepted her handshake. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you, [Y/N]."

Forcing out a tight-lipped smile, you nodded. "Likewise."

"Who are you to Blaise? What were you doing in his office?" she asked, her mood changing suddenly. Her grin dropped from her face as she took a step closer to you. It was as if she was scrutinizing you from top to bottom. 

"Veria. Stop bothering my customers," the man interrupted her. "Please, why don't you return to playing with your dolls?"

The young girl helplessly stared at Blaise and as they made eye contact, you could see there were unspoken words shared between them. With a slump of her shoulders, she padded off into the distance, where the shadows of the dark room were too dim to see. 

Focusing your attention back on the man with the top hat, you saw him inclining his head in apology. "I'm terribly sorry about that, miss. She's just a little protective of me and all, since her... parents aren't around as much."

Your eyes softened and you nodded in understanding. Maybe this gut feeling of yours was wrong and you shouldn't have been so quick to judge. Veria was just a little girl anyway, and the close bond between these two was sweet. You hoped she wouldn't have to go through what you did and instead, receive the love that any child deserve of their parents. "No need to apologize. I can relate to her," you responded gently.

"You can?" he queried, his face lighting up in interest. Memories surged into your mind as you thought back to your childhood. It was so much more simple during those times when it was just you and your father. It was a peaceful life and though your father worked hard for your guys’ financial problems, both of you were happy... content... and free. Your late mother may have passed away when you were just a baby due to illness, but your father made up for it all. He was enough. He was home. 

Short, stout legs underneath you ran across the vast fields that stretched for miles and miles. Letting out heavy pants as you persistently continued to your destination, you wouldn’t stop until you reached the small house that sat there among the plains. The heavy sun beating down on you and making you work up a sweat, you pushed through it because you needed to do this quick. 

All you see in your vision was green, green, and more green. Large crops grown in rows and rows, you often played in their maze-like designs during your past times. Your hands clamping into a ball in front of your chest, a velvety feeling tickled your palms, so you let out a laugh.

A white house came into your view and so did your father. He stood there behind the house, hidden in some shade created by trees as he chopped wood to sell in the future. A man with bright [e/c] eyes and cropped [h/c] hair, life had pushed and pulled him in every form, but he was still going strong. A mustache sat above his lips; middle aged women would say he was a sight to see indeed. Muscles rippled beneath his white, loose shirt when he pulled the ax back. Cleanly cutting the wood in front of him, he then noticed that you were approaching him - his precious daughter. 

He placed the ax onto the stump and brushed his dusty hands together. With a warm grin taking over his lips, he walked to you at the same time you were running. “Daddy! Look at what I’ve found!” you exclaimed. When you were finally in front of him, you slowly opened up the gaps of your fingers to reveal a beautiful, blue butterfly. You were about to close your hand cage back together, but before you could, the small creature fluttered away from you. You cried out at it, frowning in disappointment. 

A hand ruffled your locks lovingly and you lifted your head up to see him look amused yet sorry. “Don’t fret my child. You and I got to see nature’s gift already and it was a treasure I’m sure neither of us will forget. I know you want to keep the butterfly, but don’t you think we should let the rest of the world enjoy its beauty? We shouldn’t be the ones to be selfish, should we?”

You slowly nodded as a smile eased its way onto your lips again. “Okay daddy.”

”Good girl,” he endearingly said, ruffling your hair one last time. You giggled at the gesture and was about to give him a hug, but the sound of footsteps caught both of your attentions. The two of you whirled around and saw two men enter the garden of the house, their faces twisted with a sneer. One was stocky, had blond hair, and a beard that went down to his double chin. The other was tall, gangly, and had auburn hair. To you, they did not seem friendly at all. 

They stopped in front of your father and the stocky man spoke first. “You’ve been getting more and more behind on your payments. We expected a large sum of coins today and we need it now. We’re here to collect from you.”

A look of horror took over your father’s face. He slowly shook his head. “Just give me a little more time. Please. I’ll pay it all back soon.”

The gangly man let out a snicker. “We’ve already given you more time, you bastard. Pay up now, or you’ll be kicked to the streets.”

You couldn’t understand what was happening, but you knew you had to step in. “Don’t talk to daddy this way!” you furiously shouted, glaring at the two strangers. Bunching your fists together tightly, you wished you could chase these men off. 

In surprise, they glanced over in your direction. When they saw it was a little girl, they bursted out in laughter, making both you and your father freeze. Your father pulled you close to him as their mocking laughter died down and snarls replaced it. The gangly man spat at the ground. “You little girl. Learn your place, won’t cha? Sir, you better start teaching her some respect around here. How are you going to marry her off with a temper?”

Instead of responding to that terrible comment made about you, father calmly de-escalated the situation. “I shall pay it today then,” he said solemnly. “[Y/N], you best go inside. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

So into the house you went. You stared out of the window to see them doing the transactions. Then when the men finally left, your father did as he promised and walked into the house. You ran to the doors to greet him and he came in with that warm smile of his. Scooping you up into his arms, warmth wrapped around you while you laid your head down on his shoulder.

”I know you mean well, my dear, and you’re my savior for trying to protect me... but in times like these, it will be better not to show that they got to you. Do not show anger, because they do not deserve that from you. Confuse them with your kindness instead,” he explained. “We may be struggling a little right now, but we’ll get through this together, alright?”

Your eyes started watering, but you quickly blinked back the tears. Turning you head to see that Blaise was already staring at you interest, you could feel blood rushing into your cheeks. Smiling a little, you nodded. “Yes. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was a child. I was very protective over the person I loved the most in the world... my father. He was also the person who taught me not to be too overprotective and to share kindness to people no matter what.”

”Past tense,” the attractive, young man murmured to himself. His eyes turned sad. “I’m sorry for your loss. You seemed to love him a lot.”

”Don’t be,” you assured him. A door creaked open behind you and light entered the room for a second before the area succumbed into dim lighting once more. You whipped your head around to see that a customer had arrived. You blinked for a moment. You almost forgot that this was a toy shop. “I have overstayed and I should get going. Thank you for your hospitality... Mr. Wellington.”

He gave you a quick bow of his head and that was the end of it. Parting ways as one attended a customer while the other returned back to her harsh reality, this small journey of yours was of no more.

Blaise and Veria gave you feelings of nostalgia and the past - you couldn’t help but long for it.


	9. 9

None of it felt real. Returning to your norm of chores and whatnot, the mystical aura of the toy shop faded into the background of daily life. With stepmothers’ orders and your stepsisters’ whining voices calling on you, you were too busy to think deeply about that one vivid memory of father. Even at night while you laid down by the hearth were you too worn out to think. Maybe this was a sign that your paths wouldn’t cross with Wellington anymore. Not that... you longed for it.

Today was one of those days where you were the customer rather than the seller. You were demanded to go to the market to buy meat and vegetables, so that was what you went to do. Dressed as a young man once more - since bartering for prices were easier as a male - you left the house and trampled down the roads once more. 

Though unlike the usual route you went, you went left of your house. There was another market on the edge of town where they sold the kind of meat Rosa only liked. It was much farther than the one where you sold fruits at, but it would have to make do. Each time you made a trip there, your legs would sore, but if you didn’t go, you would get in big trouble.

While you were on your way, a weight suddenly rammed into your back. Toppling over when your feet unbalanced themselves, you crashed onto the cement. Bumping your arms and scratching them through your thin sleeves, you let out a pained groan. You weren’t too seriously injured though - it could’ve been a lot worse. 

Luckily you were on a pretty deserted road, so you couldn’t feel too many eyes on you. Placing your palms against the dusty, rough surface of the ground, you heaved yourself up. Brushing your hands off, before moving onto your clothes, you almost jumped when you heard a voice behind you.

”I’m terribly sorry! Are you... are you okay?” 

You whirled around and froze when you met eyes with a girl around your age. Platinum blonde hair tied into a long braid fell over her right shoulder. Bright, blue orbs lined with long, natural lashes surrounding them were staring at you in worry. Wearing an emerald gown and a large petticoat, you could already see her as a daughter of a nobleman. She was so very beautiful too.

”I’m fine. Thank you for asking,” you politely responded.

Her concern seeped away and a dazzling smile took over her lips. “I’m so glad. It’s just that I’ve been chased by my coachmen and I was running too fast that I wasn’t watching where I was going. Once again, I deeply apologize.”

Furrowing your forehead, you analyzed her for a few seconds. The unnecessary information that she had just spewed out caught your attention, and you couldn’t go on without prodding about it. She seemed to be quite the talkative person. “Why were you getting chased?”

Her expression instantly saddened and you began to fear you had went too far. To your surprise though, she answered your question nevertheless. “I’m getting married off to an arrange marriage to someone I don’t love. The wedding is approaching soon, which meant I had to go dress shopping today. It’s been suffocating lately and I didn’t want to go home just yet, so I decided to have a little getaway first.”

You blinked at her for a few seconds in bewilderment. She was young... too young to have her freedom taken away like this. Your stomach twisted at the thought of having to submit to a loveless marriage already. The familiar green feeling of envy that sat on your chest earlier quickly dissipated, now replaced with pity. She lived in a whole other world, a girl rich and high in status, but at the same time... she was rather similar to you. Expectations laid on both of you, trapping the two of you in tight cages. 

“Hey, don’t look so sad! It’s not as horrible as it sounds,” she tried to assure you. Her face brightened up, but you could see the tense clench of her jaw. She then let out a small gasp, her small, rosy lips parting gently. “Oh! How rude of me! I’ve never introduced myself. My name is Ira. What’s yours?”

”Mine is [Y/N].”

Her face fell in confusion, leading you to feel the same. She scanned you up and down, so you peered down to see what she was so shocked about. 

You were wearing male garments. 

After getting over your quick moment of shock, you hurriedly went to remove the newsboy cap that held your hair together. You watched as Ira took a step back. Staring at you for a moment, she then let out a laugh. “I should’ve known!”

A chuckle left your mouth too. For once you felt like a normal girl - one who was talking to a dear friend.

You abruptly stopped the carefree sound from leaving your lips. The amount of time that was wasted from this situation could be noticed by your stepmother if you didn’t hurry on now. It didn’t prevent disappointment from filling your stomach though. “I must get going, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Ira.”

A hand clamped around your arm. “You’re heading the same direction, aren’t you? Why don’t I tag along?” she reasoned, giving you a sly look. 

You couldn’t help but say yes to her suggestion. She was the breath of fresh air that you needed. There was a chance you may never see her again after this encounter and yet, you were fine with that. You wanted to live in the moment and forget the ceaseless worries that bugged you. She was your friend for the day and this small journey was going to be a fairytale. 

Pulling you by the arm, she led you through the streets. A giggle escaped from her and you shot her an amused look.

When several minutes passed by, the two of you slowed down, walking side by side with a synchronized stride. The closer you got to the market, the busier the area got. Mingling people gossiped while carriages and carts zoomed through the middle. “Why are dressed as a boy?” the blonde female finally questioned you.

”To barter,” you simply responded, tightening the cap that covered your head once more.

Looking slightly lost at your answer, she nodded anyway. It was to be expected. The girl wouldn’t know how bartering worked - she wasn’t living to survive like you were. Not that you blamed her, but it still did slightly unnerve you how different the scenarios were. 

”Did you hear of the ball?” It was your turn to shoot an inquiry. 

”The Royal ball for the Prince? Of course I have,” she said with a frown. “I’ll be attending it with my... fiancé.”

It had always been a dream of yours to go to this ball, so it disheartened you greatly to hear her speak so low of it. The cause may have been an entire reason altogether, but how was she not excited? At least she was going to dress up, at least she was going to dance, at least the taste of freedom was going to be near-

Your jealousy was getting the best of you again. 

Slowing your pace down, Ira had to backtrack to get back to you. Knitting her eyebrows together, she tilted her head to the side. “We’re almost to the market. Is there something you need to do?”

”I think we should part our ways here.” 

Hurt and puzzlement filled her features. Almost regretting what you said, you still wouldn’t take the words back. Why? Because the inferiority you feel around her wrapped around you like a snake, squeezing you until you succumbed to it. A bitter person would be all there is left. You didn’t want to become such a person; Your father wouldn’t want to see it either. 

You enjoyed her presence, but she reminded you of what you didn’t have.

Her eyes turned into a fiery gaze as she latched onto you, refusing to let go. You hadn’t expect her to be so stubborn. “This is because of our difference in social status, isn’t it? I can see you are struggling at home... I’m not stupid. I don’t care if you’re lower class. We can break through the barriers and become friends.”

Accepting it just for the sake that you were tired, you slowly nodded. She beamed at you in happiness and the walk resumed. Unfortunately, it was hard to ignore the feeling that wouldn’t go away. Ira didn’t know half of your story and how you pretty much lived like a servant. 

The market came into view and all you could see were tented stalls being propped up everywhere. Rows and rows of food and products sat upon the platforms, their best angles shown to the customers’ eye. You barely spared a glance for any them; instead, you made a beeline to the stalls you did need to buy from.

It was easier than usual. The sellers submitted defeat to your offer within a few rounds. You wondered if it was because of Ira who was around. She was watching you do it in fascination, as if you had just done magic in front of her.

Holding your bags of newly bought groceries, it was time to leave. 

“You’re so good at it. I can’t believe they actually lowered their prices for you!” she pointed out. 

“It’s nothing. It comes with practice; nothing you can’t do with a little experience,” you said sheepishly. 

Your new friend froze rigidly and you turned to see her eying a carriage in the distance. Fumbling around with her dress, she reached in through a layer and pulled out a slip of paper. Giving you a sad smile, she pressed the small sheet upon your palm. “Please keep in contact and we’ll hopefully meet again. Thank you for everything today... this was the most fun I’ve had in ages.”

The blonde female picked up her heavy skirts and hurried away, straight to where the carriage was waiting for her. You looked down at the small note that was given to you to find that it was her address. She wanted you to send letters to her.

You weren’t sure whether you wanted to burn this note or cherish it. 


	10. 10

His hands expertly wrapping the tissue around a small figurine, Blaise then finished it off by tying it all together with a red ribbon. Maneuvering his slender, pale fingers with the silky, tiny piece of fabric, he slipped the ends through the knots to create a perfect bow. With that all done, he handed the middle-aged woman the packet. In return, the lady dropped a few golden coins onto his outstretched palm.

"Is this for your son?" Blaise asked the woman carefully, giving her a charismatic smile. The blonde lady raised her brown eyes to meet up with his, smiling back already for his handsomeness. At this, he almost let out a snort. It was always so easy to woo or impress these people - he wished things could've been more challenging... it would make life a little more... fun. 

"Yes, it is. My son is coming home from the hospital soon. He's been in an accident, but he's finally getting discharged. I can't wait to see him again," she explained. "Thank you for this, sir. Your toys never fail to cheer him up."

"Anytime. Your son sounds lovely. Send him my regards and a congratulations," he responded. She gave him a nod of her head and with that, the woman walked out of the shop. The familiar chimes that sat above the door rang and then the door closed on him. 

Whirling around, his polished, black shoes tapped against the hardwood floor, along with his expensive cane that accompanied it. A small figure popped out from the shadows and the distance grew closer between them as it walked over to him. "That took forever," the girl complained, crossing her arms in frustration. 

"Have patience Veria," he told her with a chuckle, ruffling her blonde, curly locks with the spare hand that held no fancy stick. "Though she did take a long time, huh?"

"She couldn't make up her mind! It's not that hard to choose one and go. Also, why are we getting so many customers today? I'm tired of hiding from them."

Blaise's face sombered, the smile slipping off of his face. "You know how important it is to get these customers. Do you... not remember what I taught you? We can't risk having you be seen and scare them away. It's critical for our plan."

"What about that [h/c] haired old geezer? She saw me, but we were fine. And you even invited her to your office! What was that about?" she pointed out, her crimson hues narrowing in thought. Her small, stubby fingers curled around the fabrics of her pink skirts while the feeling of envy prickled her heart. She had gotten so used to Blaise's wholehearted attention on her that she couldn't imagine sharing him with anyone else. 

"Oh... you mean [Y/N]?" he said nonchalantly. Veria's scowl deepened - she hated how they were already on a name basis. "She's especially vital for what we'll be doing. I hope you understand that, Veria?" His voice held a sharp tone and the young girl knew she could not protest. 

"...Of course." 

The man's clicking shoes was heard again and this time, he walked to the corner of the room. It was not the office, but a door that led to a deep hallway. Lifting the latch of a walled-in candle that hung there, a click could be heard. Finally unlocked, he grasped the cool brass of the knob to turn it. Opening it, he was then greeted by darkness that was somehow darker than where he currently stood. He took a few steps in, his fingers gently tracing the wall of the narrowed space. Softer footsteps echoed after him, reminding him that Veria was also there. 

The frame of a door-less doorway was touched by his palm, so he stopped. Familiar with his surroundings, he easily used a match in his pockets to light a candle standing on the desk. 

What greeted him... were pictures, pictures, and more pictures taped up on the wall. Scribbles were made on them and lines connected each of them like a spiderweb. He strode through the room and snatched the nearest paper to him. He glanced down coolly at it, examining the contents that filled the page. It was a piece of paper that everyone in town should know by now. 

The paper with information about the Royal Ball. 

Fancy calligraphy drew out the letters over just as fancy and durable paper - it was an obvious product of royalty. 

His murky eyes ate up the words, one by one, as if memorizing them all in his head. But the longer he spent staring at it, the urge to crush the paper into a ball grew. He finally reached the part he came here for. 

The 23rd of the 9th month, starting from eight in the evening until two in the morning. 

"So she'll help you with him," the girl stated. She was glancing at the parchment he was holding as well.

He gave her a curt nod and reverted his attention to the papers stuck on the wall. On one of them was a sketch of two little boys playing around in the fields. The two of them were chasing each other, most likely playing a game of tag. As one ran from the other, the boy who was the tagger had desperate eyes and tried to latch onto his friend. He looked as though... he was almost weary of the game. His friend on the other hand, had a content face, laughing in glee for winning the game so far. 

A pocketknife was stabbed through the drawing of the boy who was not it. The areas around it sagged due to the pressure, making the happy smile of the boy uglier and uglier. After years of sitting in this dank room, the pencil linings got smudged, similar to a memory getting blurred. 

His eyes laid onto another drawing, and this time it was of you. A girl with drenched [h/c] locks falling from the head in waves, [e/c] hues reflected fearfully as she stood under a maroon-colored umbrella. Male clothes dripping of loose droplets, a pitiful newsboy cap was tightly clenched on her left hand. Her body posture hunched over, it was obvious how cold she was. 

“She’s much more interesting than expected, is she not?” he questioned Veria. Thoughts of you flurried through his mind and he started to wonder what you were currently doing. He had first expected a timid girl, someone who was overly kind and had no personality to talk to. But he was proven wrong, for there was more than what met the eye. You had held a conversation with him and asked him questions he couldn’t even seem to answer. He was especially intrigued with how you could relate to Veria in terms of being overprotective. 

“Interesting? In what way?”

”I’ve noticed the bitterness she has in her heart. She’s not the total damsel in distress we’ve made her out to be,” he muttered. Tapping his chin, he analyzed the drawing of you again. Oh how he wished he could erase the scared frown on your face and instead replace it with a sweet grin. 

A tug on his long, black trench coat made him look downward to see Veria’s grip on it. She was giving him a bewildered look mixed with confusion. “Shouldn’t we avoid getting attached to our subjects?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, yanking his coat away from her. The young female was left kneeling on the ground helplessly, so he forced her up by pulling her arm up. He leaned forward so he was face-to-face with the girl’s short height at 5’0. If she had been normal, Veria would’ve definitely blushed at the close proximity... even then, that was the least of her worries right now. Blaise didn’t seem too happy with her. “Attached? Little girl, I must remind you: do your damn work and don’t question how I run things.”

”But-“

”Nuh uh uh!” he exclaimed, a threatening leer appearing on his lips. He waggled his pointer finger in front of her for a few seconds. “No buts. Unless you’d like me to retell the tale of how you wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for me? Would you like things to change? Because I can make change.”

Her face paled and horror filled her orbs. Like a switch that turned on, an excited expression replaced the fear within a second. Giving him a calm and elegant curtsy, she smiled perfectly at him, her pearls beaming. It was as if their talk didn’t just happen. “What would you like me to do, Sir Wellington? Brew some more Krystalz?”

Not surprised at all by the sudden shift of behavior, he dismissed her with a satisfied nod. Obeying him easily, she gathered her skirts up and hurried out of the room. Now that he was alone, he needed to sketch out another picture of you - one to represent your appearance at his beloved toy store. Rummaging through the desk’s cabinets, he whipped out ink and a pen. 

Making impressive strokes on the blank page, he drew the girl whose face he could clearly remember. While doing so, he plotted his next steps he would take for another wonderfully fateful meeting. A fateful meeting to your eyes... but something darker to his. 

A small chuckle couldn’t help but leave him when his top hat was drawn on your head. Looking adorable underneath a hat that was too large for you, your expression was gold to him. You were caught so off guard... so dismayed... so confused. This made him realize - he really liked to tease you. 


	11. 11

"Come again!" you politely told them, handing them their small bag of fruits. The group of children in front of you smiled gleefully, some with of them with missing teeth, making them look all the more adorable. Immediately diving into the bag to grab the plums and apples, they began to munch on them already. You chuckled to yourself as they scrambled away, disappearing into the crowds to who knew where.

Your Indian friend had an amused look on his face when he walked over to your stall from his. Leaning in the back of the small space, he crossed his arms and let out a yawn. "How are you faring? I'm glad to see a smile finally appear on your face after encountering those children. Did you have a rough morning today?"

Your stepmother and stepsisters weren’t any worse than they typically were any other day, but it were the mistakes you made. No one else except you to blame your problems on, to you it felt like it’d be shameful to tell Aziel what truly happened. Averting your [e/c] eyes away from him, you softly muttered out, “You can say that, I guess.” 

“What do you mean by that, [Y/N]...?” 

Brushing his question off, you brought the smile back on your lips, although this time it was a little more forced. “How are Ren and Talia? I feel like I haven’t seen them in ages. I would love to come visit again sometime,” you told him. He only let out a sigh of disappointment before he chose to go along with you. Thankful for his understanding, relief surged in at the thought of not having to explain. He really was a wonderful fatherly figure... Ren and Talia were lucky to have him. 

“They’re doing well. They especially miss you and your delicious muffins you would sometimes bring over,” he said, his eyes growing fond.

”I will make sure to bake some more muffins the next time I come to visit. Blueberry muffins at that too - I know how much Ren enjoys them,” you responded, shoving down the haunting feeling of envy for the millionth time. You hated how that emotion controlled so much of your interactions... you despised how it would come up in the most lighthearted conversations... and you feared that it could lead to the ruin of your relationship with others. 

“You’re welcome to our home anytime. You’re family at this point.” The man grinned at you and you nodded in response, feeling slightly better due to his assurance. 

“Are you in business at this time?” a voice called out behind you. In surprise, you whirled around and nearly flinched when you saw dim green eyes. It took you a minute to process the young man that stood in front of you, for he lacked a certain item you’ve grown used to seeing: the top hat. Without it, his wavy brown locks matted with striking blond highlights fell over his forehead. It was so strange to see him without it - in a way, he looked like an entire new person. 

You also didn’t expect to ever see him again... but here you were, meeting him once more after a few days. “B-Blaise?!” you couldn’t help but exclaim a little.

Shock prominent in his own expression, the corner of his lips soon curved upwards. “[Y/N]! I didn’t realize that was you from behind. I was just here for the fruits, but how lucky it is for me to run into you again,” he greeted, giving you a playful salute using his two fingers.

“You’re not wearing your top hat.”

He winked at you and reached up to run through his hair with his fingers. “No ma’am, I’m not. How do you like it?”

“It’s good I guess,” you murmured awkwardly. 

Blaise was now looking at something - or rather, someone - behind you. “And who could this be?”

You peered over your shoulder to see Aziel curiously watching the two of you from the background. Feeling your cheeks heat up as if you were a girl getting caught doing something embarrassing in front of her parents, you quickly decided to introduce the two of them to each other. “I apologize for not doing this sooner. Blaise, this is Aziel. Aziel, this is Blaise.”

Your stall neighbor finally walked up to the front of the stall and stood next to you. Aziel gave a nod to the other man in greeting. “I work at the stall over and I’m a friend of [Y/N]’s. It seems you know her true identity as well. How so?”

Blaise let out a chuckle. “What is this? An interrogation? I know [Y/N] because I know [Y/N]. There’s not much else to say on the matter.” You noticed the older male stiffen beside you and it seemed that your new customer had taken noticed as well. “I’m just joking! The name is Blaise and I met this pretty girl in front of my shop. We’ve had a few more encounters and I learned a bit about her. Here we are once more, meeting.”

Fortunately, Aziel relaxed a little at that. “You sure are a handsome fella,” he pointed out, cracking out a smile. Well this just took a weird turn for you. Staying silent as these two men got on friendly terms, you weren’t sure what to do. 

“Why, thank you. What a huge compliment coming from someone handsome as yourself.”

The dark man let out a bellowed laugh. “My boy, you sure know how to flatter someone. Found a girl who’s won your affections yet?”

For some reason, a pair of eyes were on you as he answered the question. “Not quite yet.”

Focusing your attention in front of you to mindlessly sort the leftover fruits in the bin, you tuned out the rest of their conversation as they continued to speak. You could barely believe what had happened. One minute there had been hostility in the air - in the next, they were acting as if they’d been longtime friends. Honestly, you weren’t sure what you’d preferred... whether to have them be at each other’s throats or to be all buddy-buddy up like this. 

The mention of your name caught you by surprise. “Do you mind if I steal [Y/N] for a bit?” Blaise had asked Aziel. You were wordless as you watched Aziel’s dark eyes dart back and forth between you and Blaise. A giddy look appeared on his face and you had a feeling you knew what he was thinking of. 

“Of course. Go ahead!” He began to push you toward the exit of the stall. 

“But-“ you tried to protest.

”Don’t worry dear. I’ll look over your fruits in the meantime. You kids go and enjoy yourselves,” he interrupted, shooing you away with his hands. Purposefully nudging his head towards the brunette male, he was insinuating something between you and Blaise. You did not like it at all. 

Not having the energy to start an argument at this time, you reluctantly did as asked. Leaving the shade of the stall, you entered into the warm sunlight and walked over to the young man. Blaise bid a quick farewell to the one behind the stall and then off the two of you went. Strolling around the parameters of the market, it was quiet for a few minutes. You didn’t know what he wanted from you, but there were also other things on your mind you had to get down to first. 

“You know Aziel isn’t my father... right?”

”I knew that, yes. It’s obvious,” he replied, knitting his brows together. 

“Then why did you ask his permission to take me out for a break?”

”Because... if I asked you instead, you wouldn’t have complied,” he pointed out. You would admit, that was true, but that didn’t lessen the anger that was bubbling inside. During the entirety of your life, you lived under stepmother, who made you feel like a puppet. Pulled by strings that tug at your limbs, it was like you couldn’t have a mind of your own... living for the sake of just living - nothing else. The only time you could feel such freedom was working at the market... and what Blaise and Aziel just did to you recently was a hit to your ego. 

”Please don’t do that next time Blaise. I’m my own person and I was right there. I’m not some doll to be handed from one person to another, especially if both of my parents are gone.”

Reaching the other side of the market where you could see the royal palace in the horizon, you stared at it in a daze. The gray, huge structure with multiple towers topping over them, it glimmered in the light. Glass windows that were curved in exquisite shapes, they were reflecting even from here. You wondered if any of them had someone behind it, staring out into the world from the comforts of luxury. What would the view up there be like? Beautiful, you would imagine. 

It reminded you of your initial goal: you had to attend the ball no matter what. If you had the chance, you would explore the towers and look down at the city of France at an angle like no other. It was a small chance, but it won’t stop you from trying. 

His soothing tone grounded you from your thoughts. “I’m so sorry miss. I realize how insensitive it was, for your late mother and father. Forgive me.”

You nodded and smiled gently. You liked Blaise and he wasn’t a bad person at all. It was a simple mistake that you may have overreacted to anyway. Staying mad wouldn’t do any good for either of you. 

“Hey! What’s that on your hand?” he asked. In confusion, you looked down to see his hand wrapped around yours. Jolting at the heat of his skin, your heart started to race at the contact. It raced even more when he lifted your hand up and bent his head down to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. A soft touch of his smooth lips left you freezing in your spot. 

You hurriedly pulled your arm away and faced the other way, embarrassment taking over your features. He was such a damn tease.


	12. 12

The influx of air entering your system after taking deep breaths had calmed your pounding heart. Trying to convince yourself that this little kiss on your hand was something he did often to other ladies, you suppressed the thoughts that the notion could represent something more. Which was preposterous and something so farfetched that you were an idiot for even spending a second on the idea. Why oh why did he have to play with your feelings like this? He was but a mere stranger.

Finding the courage to look at him in the eye, you noticed him grinning at you, his cheekbones sprinkled a soft red. Clearing your throat a little and forcing yourself not to look away again, you stood your ground this time. “So... what did you want to talk to me about?”

”Oh, I was just-“

Suddenly collapsing onto the cobblestones of the road, you let out a groan. The rough pebbles and dirt grazed through your pants and bruised your skin. Capturing the attention of a few people, they all stared at you in bewilderment. Nausea and dizziness spiraled through your head and you reached your arms up to rub against it. 

Polished, black shoes stepped towards you in your vision and you could see that the young man’s face was twisted in concern. He bent down to reach your level, ignoring the bystanders who continued to watch the two of you as if you were a show. “What’s wrong, [Y/N]?” he said urgently, whispering your real name since you were still deemed a male among outsiders.

A cool palm was pressed against your forehead and you nearly yelped in shock. Leaning your head back from his touch, you gave him a pointed look. “Blaise, please. There are people around and there is no need to do that. I am not sick. That, I know of.”

As if to prove your objective, you heaved yourself from the surface of the earth and straightened yourself out. While doing so, another wave of nausea overcame you, and your head began to hurt. Your vision blurring and the world spinning, you stumbled and would’ve fallen once more if it weren’t for someone’s support. The same hands grasped firmly on your arms, keeping you uplifted. “Hey, I am fine now. Thank you, but I can manage on my own from now,” you told the young man. 

You weren’t let go. “Somehow I doubt that,” his voice taunted. Without looking over at Blaise, you could hear the smirk that followed his words.

Protests were about to leave your mouth, but the pressure on your skin was released. Smiling in satisfaction, you took a step forward only to stumble again. Blaise’s hands held onto you for the millionth time that day. You sighed loudly and knew that you had no choice, but to submit to defeat. “I apologize for asking you of this, but would it be possible if you walk me to the stall? By then, the headache will be gone for sure. This is just a small setback.”

His forehead furrowed and his lips pursed into a thin line. He shook his head stubbornly, his locks flying in the air. “Working in such a state? You have to go home and rest up. It will get worse if you push yourself too hard,” he chastised you, clicking his tongue. He spotted you parting your lips and immediately interrupted you before you could try. “No excuses. We’ll stop by the stall for you to fetch your fruits, but afterwards, you’re leading us the way home.”

The feeling of panic settled in. He didn’t understand. This was about your stepmother, not about your well-being. You would rather spend a few more hours out in the market than see another one of her tantrums. No doubt, even if you come home earlier, she’d make you do work anyway. There was no time to rest - especially not to someone like you. The precious free time you sometimes could get weren’t spent on rest either... those minutes were wasted on your dress. 

You knew this young man wasn’t going to budge and now you had no choice but to follow it. Unless you preferred to spill your entire sob story to a person you barely knew, you had no other reason to argue. He began you to guide you through the streets, heading towards the direction you came from earlier. The very same direction being opposite from the royal palace. Walking with Blaise’s steady grip, the further your dreams felt... and the more your hope felt foolish. 

“I have a question,” you murmured to him. He silently nodded in response, so you proceeded. “What was your dream? Had it always been to own a toy shop? Or was it something else entirely?”

Blinking at you for a few seconds, his murky green eyes seemed to glimmer of something. He quickly shifted them from you, so you could see no more. “Yes. Owning a toy shop was my dream. The thought of creating products of old and new was intriguing to me. Seeing a smile light up on a child’s face made my day as well. I wanted to provide them the happiness they couldn’t have felt otherwise.”

Listening in, your heart started to warm. How was he so kind? To think that he would have such a wholesome reason behind his dream and then achieving it - it was inspiring to you. Though you didn’t understand why he finally explained this to you now when back in his toy shop he was so inclined to avoid it. Were you perhaps just overthinking? Maybe he truly was busy that day. 

“This is the part where you also answer the question,” he teased, waking you up from your thoughts. He watched you with expected eyes, leaving you scurrying for your answer. You were having trouble with this question, because after his answer, your answer of the ball was literal child’s play. It would’ve been too embarrassing and in the eyes of anyone but yourself and girls who fret over the prince, the ball was unimportant. That much was clear when you had met Ira.

“Oh! Er, yes,” you said. “My current dream is to work at a bakery. I really enjoy baking and from what I heard from close friends, I’m not too shabby at it.” You smiled at those words and realized that you weren’t even lying when saying this. Working or owning a bakery had been your dream for years... at least until you dropped it, knowing that you pretty much had no chance of achieving it. After all, why would you dare raise your hopes for it when you didn’t have any money, education, or reputation? You were working for stepmother for God’s sake. She wasn’t going to let you go free anytime soon - neither would you want to, for you’d end up in the streets.

“I like that,” he responded, nodding. He shot you a mischievous smile and licked his lips. You forced yourself not to look downward. “You should bake me something. I’ll pay you a good amount. Doesn’t that sound like a good deal? If you don’t accept, I might just sneak into your house and steal some anyway.”

Your ears instantly perked up at the word pay. Giving him a wide-eyed look, it was hard to keep your cool. 

He looked proud of himself when he saw your reaction. “That’s what I thought.”

Soon enough, your stall came into view and as promised, Aziel was behind it, watching over your products. The middle-aged man appeared surprised at the sight of you two, his hues analyzing the way you were held by Blaise. “You’re both back already,” he stated in confusion. “And what’s with that position? I didn’t expect the two of you to be lovey dovey already!”

Your cheeks flamed at his conclusion and glaring at him, you stuffed the fruits into the basket. “You’re not funny Aziel,” you huffed. 

Meanwhile, Blaise played along with it. “That’s right sir. My manly skills were too overwhelming for her... she even fell head over heels for me,” he joked, giving the other man a wink. They guffawed like pirates and slapped each other in the backs. You were this close to pulling your hair out. 

When they were done with their jokes, you then told Aziel what had happened out there. Respectfully, he listened to you quietly and after you finished, he worriedly scolded you like a father, telling you to take care of yourself. With that said and done, you had bid him farewell and arm in arm, you and Blaise left the market. 

Passing by the most familiar route, you would point at which direction Blaise should walk to. He followed your instructions obediently, careful with his steps as you still dealt with the usual headache. The buildings of shops faded into houses and less and less people milled about. 

The arrival to your beloved house came much sooner than later. Telling Blaise to stop right in front of the two story building, you resisted the urge to let out a sigh. To anyone else, this house was normal and nothing out of the usual happened. To you, it was a nightmare that have haunted your dreams for too long. 

Pushing your negative thoughts away, you then focused on the top hat man instead. Though it’d be hard to admit it, you wouldn’t know what you would have done today if it weren’t for his help. He had done so much for you already in the little time you’ve known him and you knew you had to make it up to him. The appeal of money was great to you... but when you were to bake for him, you were going to make sure not accept any payment he would offer. 

“So you know where I live now, huh,” you said softly, smiling. 

He raised his eyebrows. “Is that supposed to be a problem? I’m not a burglar if that’s what you mean.”

Chuckling, you shook your head at him in pretend annoyance and using the gates as support, you slowly moved your way to the front door. Leaving behind his bright smile, you entered the cages of your prison.


	13. 13

Curled up on the ground was a body - you. You were tossing around back and forth underneath the moonlight that sprung from the window. Your entire form shivering and strands of hair sticking onto your damp forehead, you were burning up. It was most likely a fever, but even so, you couldn’t treat it. Stepmother had locked the medicine away in a cabinet... and you knew that even if you went to her for help, she’d leave you to suffer anyway.

Maybe that minor headache you had yesterday really was something after all. It was good Blaise forced you to return home after that incident, because no doubt this fever would get worse had you stayed under the sun for a few more hours. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault nor yours that you’ve turned sick, but you couldn’t help and grow angry at yourself. You didn’t have time to fall weak, not when the ball is nearing everyday and you still had loads to do to convince your family in letting you attend. Why now of all times? For years you’ve avoided getting sick, but just when you truly needed all the strength you could have, reality had to hit you with a boulder. Your luck was always bad, but this had been a punch to the gut.

These thoughts poked at you and you knew you had to do something about it. It wasn’t like you were able to rest peacefully in this state either. So though you felt terribly ill, you decided to use the time wisely. Groggily pushing yourself up from the mat, your tired bones made way to the other side of the room. Pulling out the familiar mannequin that hid in the pile of junk, your pink gown was still in progress. Still, you were patient and knew that in due time, it will be perfect enough for you to wear. It wasn’t going to be the flashiest or the most expensive-looking, but it was going to be a piece of you - something to make you feel as pretty and regal as a queen.

With shaky hands, you began to work on the dress again, your features twisting up in concentration and your lips pursing. Clenching onto the pins, your vision turned woozy, but you proceeded with a determined face. Weaving the cloth and adding volume to the skirts at the bottom, you bent over to wrap the fabric around. That was not too good of an idea, for your unstable feet had tipped over, causing you to collapse forward onto the mannequin. You crashed onto the hard, cold ground, your arms hugging the mannequin. Limbs sore from the impact, you didn’t bother to stand up. It was time to give up. Laying there with shivers that wouldn’t cease, you clamped your eyes shut.

The first thing you saw was a musty, tiled ceiling.

The next thing you noticed was the feeling of a freezing, metallic table underneath you. Turning your head both ways, you realized you were strapped and tied tightly to the table, your wrists already been bounded firmly. You squinted at them to see they were made out of leather. In terms of clothes, the reason you could feel the burning cold sensation of the table was because you were wearing a navy blue paper gown - the type of cover-up that people at hospitals would wear. Laying on a table in the middle of a gray, narrow room, it was obvious that you shouldn’t be here. Something bad was going to happen to you. 

Pulling your arms from your newly discovered shackles with all your might, by the time you were panting in exhaustion, you still weren’t free from them. What was this? Where were you? Who had done this to you?

Pounding footsteps entered the empty, lifeless room. A surge of people in unidentifiable masks that wore white lab coats walked up to you. Holding up syringes with liquid inside that were all sorts of colors - ranging from red to clear to green - the sharp, pointy, steel tips began to near you. 

You tried to let out a scream... but it was as if you were underwater. No noise or words were coming out of your mouth, no matter how hard you tried to gain the attention of other people. But what other people? As far as you knew, you were trapped somewhere far from the public eye, meaning there was no chance to retrieve help. Even if you could scream, the same fate would be met. You were helpless. 

The syringes plunged into every part of your skin, leaving you writhing at the thousands of needles that entered your system. It was no use because the binds kept you there. As the mysterious fluids filled your bloodstream to the point where you were about to burst, the overwhelming feeling of sleepiness washed over you. One by one, the metal needles evaporated from your body. When the last one finally disappeared, your head slumped to your chest. You succumbed to the unconsciousness. 

Peeling your eyes opened, you could see you were no longer in that small chamber. You weren’t even strapped in anymore. Instead, you were laying on a stage in a room that was tall, wide, and magnificent. Standing up, you got a better view of the place. It was an auditorium. A golden-brown stage that was coated with no imperfections, you were planted right on it. Red curtains accompanied at the sides, swooshing elegantly. Multiple chandeliers hung above, their crystals reflecting an amber glow upon everything that resided here. Velvet, crimson seats framed the audience’s view of the stage. And no... the seats were not empty. The room was full of people - people who were all wearing fancy masquerade masks and formal attire. 

Your legs moved to the front of the stage, but your body wasn’t in your control. In sheer horror, you looked down to see that there were strings that were ingrained into your limbs. You glanced at your hands to see the same had happened to them. 

You were a puppet. You were shackled, but in a different and more cruel way. 

The body having a mind of its own, you began to start dancing. Feet twirling and jumping in a graceful way that was so unlike yours, you were making art. Despite being so graceful, the strings that latched onto you pushed and pulled, making you slip and fall countless of times. Bruising your legs and slamming your head against the smooth stage, you were soon bleeding. Blood dripped down from your head, ruining the perfect bun that [h/c] hair was stuffed into. Sticky, warm liquid also oozed from your knees, marring the floor with its staining color. 

The perfect stage was of no more. It was now looking like a bloodbath. 

The sound of mocking laughter erupted from the audience. Food, drinks, and items were thrown at you, drowning you with them and dirtying you up from head to toe. You were even wearing a white dress, so the beautiful cloth that was already tinged with blood had quickly been replaced by a disgusting brown.

Nonetheless, you wouldn’t stop dancing. Your steps didn’t falter when the audience unmasked themselves to you, staring at you with sneering faces. Most of the people you didn’t recognize... but for the ones who you did recognize, it was a stab to your heart. Sitting there in the front row was stepmother, Rosa, Delphine, Aziel, Ira, Blaise, and Veria. Their eyes eating your mistakes up like a hungry pack of wolves, they were the ones who threw and leered the most at you. 

For some reason, you could speak this time around. Looking up with tear-strewn eyes, you begged at the darkness that clenched at your strings. “Please. Let me go. I’m not the one you want.”

The mysterious fog whispered back to you, its voice low and hoarse. “Oh? But you are.”

”W-why me?” you cried out. In the middle of your dance, you were flipped into the air, only to land on your back. The impact was a hard one, knocking the air out of you. Coughing out spittles of blood, it rolled down from your mouth, coloring your lips like lipstick. 

“I sense it: the darkness inside of you, coiling up at the center and waiting for it to be set loose. You’ve sensed it too, haven't you?” it said softly, floating down to your broken body. Darkness? That was not true... your father had always taught you to be kind, to which you lived by. You shook your head at its conclusion; this monster was wrong. A blackened hand with long talons appeared from the thickened fog, stretching out towards you. Grasping your chin tightly, it lifted your head up and the voice echoed into your ears. “My, my, don’t go denying it. We can both see it unfurl each time you encounter anyone better off than you... including your stepsisters... and that girl... Ira.”

“I’m not jealous!” you yelled out. It was louder than you intended it to be and it filled the whole auditorium. 

The darkness laughed - it laughed so hard that chills ran through your entire being. “You basically just admitted it. This green, ugly color and desperation shall be quite fitting for me. I will be seeing you soon then, [Y/N] [L/N].”

A strong current of wind blew into the large room. The darkness had flown right through you, engulfing you to trap you in its cell forever. 

Waking up, you leaned forward and nearly hit the coat-hanger mannequin that laid strayed beside you. Before you could feel relieved with it being just a nightmare, you gasped out in agony. It was as if you were set on fire.


	14. 14

The sound of a bell greeted your ears first thing in the morning. Quickly being followed by stepmother's shrill voice, you awoke with a start. Your arms sticky with sweat upon the cloth and cold metal, you let go of the mannequin that was hugged tightly throughout the night. Instinctively shoving the makeshift mannequin back into the dark hiding spot, you then pulled yourself upwards. Hit with another headache, you took a few deep breaths.

Stumbling through the room, you reached the hallway and found the woman's towering figure near the end of the narrowed space. Suppressing your shivers as much as you could, you stood obediently in front of her. "Would you kindly tell me why the laundry is still dirty and unwashed? It was supposed to done yesterday." 

"I must have forgotten," you said weakly. You were too tired to think of the consequences of your actions, but it shouldn't have been surprising when she lunged for your hair at your response. Maybe it would've been better off if you kept your big mouth shut. 

Her nails wrapping around your [h/c] strands firmly, they pulled at the roots that left you bursting of pain, especially when combined with your already hurting head. It yanked your head back and lifted your face up so you were staring straight into her malicious eyes. "Watch your words, child. You would not want to get on my bad side so early in the morning," she spat. "Hurry up and do the laundry. You still have your other chores waiting for you."

Through your clenched teeth, you responded calmly, "Yes stepmother."

Releasing her talons from you, she brushed her dark dress off nonchalantly. Letting out a wicked laugh, she analyzed you slowly with a knowing expression. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Your shoulders tensed and you couldn't seem to move a muscle. Nothing could pass under such hawk-like eyes... except for your dress. Was it possible for her to know about your secret dress? Why haven't you been caught in trouble for it then? 

"Well, off you go. Have fun in the sun," she said, smiling with her canines showing. 

Warily glancing at her, you slowly walked away from stepmother. Her stiff posture and aura of fear faded into the background, leaving you feeling a little less suffocated. You picked up the basket of laundry with a shaky grip and headed to the front of the house. Slipping shoes onto your dirty, ashened feet, you opened the door and nearly shied away at the contact of sunlight. The pounding against the side of your head worsened, but you tried to ignore it. Walking to the side of the house, you reached the tub of water that basked outside. 

Taking the bar of soap from the laundry basket, you dropped it into the water and bent down to grab the metal washboard. You took out the first piece of clothing and drenched it into the warm water before you scrubbed it against the rigged surface. While doing so, you furrowed your greasy forehead in deep thought. 

For some eerie reason, something in the back of your mind was telling you that you were missing something... something important and could deem useful to you in the future. Did you have a dream last night? Because your body was telling you you did dream of something. 

Unfortunately, it seemed you have forgotten it all the moment you propped your lids open. 

Footsteps sounded behind you and looking over your shoulder with a blurry vision, you could make out two people. It was Rosa and Delphine... here to bless you with their presence. You knew that stepmother sent them after you. She did this every time you were caught with something and no matter what, it would somehow worsen this already hellish experience. 

"So I heard little Cinder is ill," Rosa cooed. They stood in front of your crouching form with pleased smiles on their small lips. Her right hand was grasping something - the sight of it was bad news. Eying them suspiciously, you tried to ignore them, hoping they'd go away soon. If you showed no reaction, they would grow bored easily and leave. So stay calm like you always do, you silently told yourself. 

Delphine, the one with auburn curls, nodded with a giggle. "Poor girl. Acting all sick and pitiful because she's that desperate for a break, huh? Why, you never learn, dear servant."

"There's a technique I recently learned to cure a fever quick, Cinder. I'm sure you'd want to know," the dark head then spoke. You couldn't help but look up in curiosity, which was a huge mistake on your part. A thick substance was suddenly smeared onto your face, causing you to drop your jaw in unpleasant shock. It was mud - that was what Rosa was holding onto. She cackled at your reaction and Delphine joined in with the laughter. "What an oblivious bitch. You're too easy for us to fool."

The other sister kicked over the wash bin, causing water to splash over your dress, soddening it. The bar of soap laid flattened in the grass, at least until Delphine stomped on it repeatedly to break it into thousands of tiny, white pieces. "How wasteful," she sneered. She tossed a golden coin at you. "Go and buy some more soap for us. And no need to change or get ready... you're already short on time after all." 

Keeping the hot, furious tears in, you stood up abruptly and walked away, hearing the snickers of the girls behind you. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you shamefully entered the streets. Face painted of mud, dress soaked and dripping, hair matted of sweat, and body body shaking in fever, you were probably seen as insane in front of everyone. 

How fucking humiliating...

Wheezing heavily and out of breath, your frail hands latched onto any stable surface it could touch. You were so, so tired. There was nothing that could be done. It felt like your limbs could give out any second. Was this it? Were you going to die from fever? A pitiful creature was indeed what you were. This was all life could offer to you. 

Shaking your head at your thoughts, you let out a small cry and quickened your pace. No. It was time you turned towards desperate measures.

Passing the crowds and bumping into people here and there, you noticed the terrified looks you garnered from them. Keeping your vision on the goal, you pretended you didn’t see them, but that didn't make it hurt any less. You wished you didn't care so much on society's rules, but with looks being put on a pedal-stool and those getting outcasted because of it, it ate away at you. 

You ran and wouldn't slow down. Burning up so immensely that beads of sweat were now running down your face, you stumbled awkwardly down the last block of the streets. The moment you were in front of the familiar toyshop, you crashed to the ground, the grit of the cement grazing across your skin. It bled a bit, painting the sidewalk with its crimson color. 

Your hues were about to flutter shut, but someone had bustled out of the building. Hazily watching them without attempting to even get up, you could finally tell who it was due to the black top hat that was nestled into his hair. "B-Blaise," you croaked out. "Help me."

Strong arms cradled you and lifted you up. Movement followed and you were soon in a cooler atmosphere. Being placed on soft cushion, a hand was pressed down on your forehead. "So you have a fever," the voice murmured to himself. 

His shadow left you alone for a few minutes and when he came back, another pair of footsteps accompanied him. A cool towel was put onto your forehead, dampening the heat that was searing you. 

"You're wasting that on her? I thought you were going to save it for later."

"Plans change, do they not?"

"I... of course, but-"

"My patience is running out for your blatant complaining."

"What is so special about her?! You're letting your feelings affect your actions. I know you know that-"

"Leave." At this command, small footsteps exited the room. Blaise's voice spoke again, almost making you flinch. "[Y/N], I know you're awake. There is no point in hiding the fact."

You groggily opened your eyes to see him watching you closely. Your vision getting a little better from before already, you found yourself in a small room, laying on a bed. "I'm sorry," you said. 

"What is there to apologize?" he asked with knitted eyebrows. "You're sick and we're disrupting your rest."

Though you had bigger things to worry about, your mind was stuck on the word feelings. What did Veria mean when she said that? Wondering if you should ask Blaise about it, he interrupted your thoughts before you could summon up any courage to voice it. 

"By feelings, she meant platonic," he said with a chuckle. You widened your eyes in surprise. It was as if he read your mind. "And it's true. I view you as a friend. I apologize on her behalf. She's getting overprotective of me again."

A... friend? Your heart warmed at the thought of that. 

He held a small bottle filled of clear liquid in front of you and you stared at it blankly for a few seconds. "Fever medicine," he explained curtly. "Drink it and you'll feel better in no time." Nodding and in a situation too desperate to be wary of anything, you snatched it from him and gulped the entirety of it in one swallow. The bitter liquid filled your mouth with its aftertaste and coated your throat with its slimy feeling. 

You shut your eyes once more and fell into a sleep. 


End file.
